Heart strings
by LadyLuriel
Summary: Felicie tanzt nach ihrem großen Debüt schon eine ganze Weile an der Opera Garnier. Überglücklich lebt sie ihren Traum. Besser kann es gar nicht werden oder? Zu ihrem dreizehnten Geburtstag, bekommt sie ein ganz besonderes Geschenk. Allerdings muss die junge Tänzerin schon bald feststellen, dass das Leben nicht nur Höhen hat. ( beinhaltet Rückblicke in die Vergangenheit von Odette)
1. Kapitel 1 Prima Ballerina

Monate vergingen wie einzelne Tage, seit Felicie an der Opera Garnier tanzte. Alles in ihr liebte das Tanzen mehr als alles Andere. Zusammen mit Odette, die für sie wie eine Mutter geworden war, wohnte sie in dem Zimmer im Dach des Opernhauses. Camilles Mutter, Regine le Haut, wurde wegen versuchten Mordes in Haft genommen und saß ihre rechtmäßige Strafe hinter Gittern ab. Niemand würde mehr ihretwegen verletzt werden. Camilles Sorgerecht ging somit an ihre Tante. Camille und Felicie man konnte es kaum glauben, hatten sich tatsächlich angefreundet und wenn sie nicht gerade mit trainieren beschäftigt waren, verbrachten sie jede Pause miteinander. Befreit von ihrer rachsüchtigen und strengen Mutter hatte Camille eine Wende gemacht, die Jeden überraschte. Jedoch, übertraf sie Felicie beim tanzen immer noch um weitesten nicht.

Es war ein regulärer Tag in der Oper. Pause um es genau zu sagen. Unterrichtspause und Camille und Felicie hatten sich aus dem Pausenraum geschlichen um wie jeden Tag durch die Oper zu spazieren. ,,Felicie" flüsterte Camille während sie liefen ,,hast du das eigentlich auch bemerkt"? Die rothaarige starrte ihre Freundin irritiert an. ,,Was bemerkt"? ,,Na Merante" kicherte die Blondine. ,,Was soll mit ihm sein"? Felicie blinzelte. ,,Er verhält sich komisch" Camille zog ernsthaft die Augenbrauen zusammen ,,äußerst merkwürdig". ,,Aha"!? Felicie runzelte die Stirn ,,Und in wie fern? Mir ist nichts aufgefallen, er ist doch wie immer". ,,Er ist komisch. Komisch fröhlich" erwiderte Camille. ,,Er hat einen guten Tag" erwiderte Felicie und zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Ist doch gut wenn er fröhlich ist. Besser als wenn er einen schlechten Tag und miese Laune hat, dann ist er wie ein Gewitter". Camille zog die Luft durch die Nase. ,,Nein, das meine ich nicht. Er ist fröhlich, fröhlich" versuchte Camille zu erklären. Plötzlich hallten Schritte über das frisch geputzte Marmorpaket und die Mädchen versteckten sich hinter einer der vielen Säulen. ,,Das ist er, da ist Merante" flüsterte Camille. ,,Shht" ermahnte sie Felicie und wagte einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter ihrer Freundin. Merante schritt geradewegs die Treppen hinunter und pfiff vor sich her während er ging. Sein eleganter Gang schien ebenfalls lockerer als sonst. ,,Siehst du"? beharrte Camille ,,Das meinte ich. Er pfeift" stellte sie fest. ,,Ja und"? Felicie beobachtete ihren Tanzlehrer weiter, bis er kurz vor ihnen vorbei lief. ,,Das ist es ja, er pfeift nie" entgegnete Camille. ,,Sei leise"! mahnte Felicie erneut, als Merante kurz den Kopf in ihre Richtung bewegte, als hätte er etwas gehört. ,,Ist gut" hauchte Camille. Nach wenigen Sekunden der Stille lief Merante weiter, doch Felicies Haare, welche sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte, kitzelten ihre Freundin an der Nase und sie musste niesen. Erschrocken fuhr Felicie zusammen und riss geschockt die Augen auf. ,,Mist"! Nicht weniger geschockt, hielt sich Camille den Mund zu. Leider zu spät des Guten. Ihr Lehrer hatte sie bereits bemerkt. Die verzweifelten Versuche sich zu verstecken misslangen den Beiden Mädchen hoffnungslos. ,,Was macht ihr da"? kam die strenge und gleichzeitig verwunderte Frage. ,,Uhm..." und schon kam ein roter Haarschopf hervor. ,,Wir uhm, wir wollten uhm, auf die Toilette. ,,Auf die Toilette"? Skeptisch hob Merante eine seiner Augenbrauen. Mit einem breiten, aufgezwungenen Grinsen, stieß Felicie Camille mit ihrem Ellenbogen an, bis auch sie hervor kam. ,,Monsieur Merante, Guten Tag" grüßte ihn die Blonde ,,Wir...wir wollten wirklich nur auf die Toilette". Merante hob das Kinn ,,Die Toiletten, befinden sich im Oberem Stockwerk Mademoiselle". Spätestens jetzt, fürchtete Felicie, dass ihre Ausrede aufgeflogen war. ,,Oh ja richtig" holte die Rothaarige gespielt aus ,,und da wollten wir auch gerade hin" sie grinste weiterhin so breit wie nur möglich und packte Camille am Handgelenk. ,,Oh so spät" sie tat so als würde sie die Uhr sehen". ,,Ohwaia, die Pause ist bald um, wir sind dann mal, eh, auf dem Weg, zur, eh, Toilette" und sie rannte los. Camille hinter sich herziehend. Auf der Mitte der Treppe drehte sie sich noch einmal um. ,,Bis gleich" rief sie und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Merante zurück. Seufzend und Kopf schüttelnd wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Franzose wieder seinem Weg zu.

,,Was war das denn"? fauchte Felicie, sobald sie Camille vor die Eingangstür zum Tanzraum gezerrt hatte. ,,Deine Haare, sie haben meine Nase gekitzelt" verteidigte sich die Blonde verschränkte ihre Arme. Felicie seufzte. ,,Was auch immer. Das Erkunden der Oper können wir verschieben". ,,Hey" meinte Camille ,,du wohnst doch quasi hier, du hast doch mehr Chancen als ich dazu". ,,Denkst du wohl" erwiderte Felicie und winkelte ihren Mund an ,,Odette erlaubt es mir nicht, alleine in der Oper herum zu laufen". ,,Apropos Odette" Felicie kratzte sich am Nacken ,,Sie verhält sich in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas merkwürdig". ,,Siehst du"? holte Camille aus ,,Ich sage ja, die verhalten sich komisch". ,,Die"? Jetzt war Felicie definitiv verwundert. ,,Wie jetzt, Die"? ,,Na Odette und Merante, Genie" Camille rollte mit den Augen. ,,Du hilfst mir nicht gerade auf die Sprünge" entgegnete Felicie. ,,Gut dann helfe ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge" erwiderte Camille und wedelte mit der Hand vor der Nase ihrer Freundin. ,,Der Nussknackerauftritt, weißt du noch"? ,,Ehm, ja"? Felicie legte den Kopf leicht schief. ,,Der Wangenkuss, ich habs genau gesehen" erzählte Camille euphorisch. ,,Ein Wangen was? Kuss, wer wie"? Felicie stutzte. ,,Odette und Merante" Camille biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ,,Wie jetzt? wer hat hier wen geküsst"? Felicie blinzelte irritiert. ,,Meront hat Odette geküsst" wiederholte die Blonde. ,,Ew, so genau wollte ich das gar nicht wissen" entgegnete Felicie und verzog ihre Nase. ,,Ew"? wiederholte Camille ungläubig ,,ew sagst du? Nein, dass ist doch romantisch" und sie zog die gefalteten Hände an die Brust. ,,Hmpf" machte Felicie. ,,Warte"! Holte Camille aus ,,Jetzt verstehe ich das" Camilles Gesicht erhellte sich, als hätte sie die Erleuchtung des Jahrhunderts. ,,Sie sind verliebt in einander" quietschend rüttelte sie Felicie an den Schultern. ,,Verliebt, Felicie". ,,Du spinnst"! meinte die Rothaarige und befreite sich von dem Griff ihrer Freundin. ,,Was denn? Warst du denn noch nie verliebt Felicie"? fragte sie Camille. ,,Ich? verliebt? Pff" Felicie lachte und wank ab ,,Ich doch nicht". Das fette Grinsen welches sich mittlerweile auf Camilles Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, sah sie nicht. ,,Ach wirklich"? Plötzlich klang Camille sehr ironisch. ,,Meronte war nicht der Einzige der einen Wangenkuss verteilte". Jetzt blieb Felicie im Gang stehen. So plötzlich wie ein Blitz bei einem Sommergewitter traf sie die Erinnerung. Sie hatte Victor einen Wangenkuss gegeben. Als Dankeschön und Camille hatte ihre Augen natürlich überall. Für einen Moment, klappte der jungen Tänzerin der Mund auf. Kühn wie Felicie aber war, hielt der Schock nicht lange. Beindrucken, lies sie sich davon eher wenig. ,,Camille, das war ein Dankeschön, eine Geste" erwiderte Felicie während sie sich umdrehte und spielerisch rückwärts lief. Camille immer im Augenkontakt. ,,Viktor ist mein bester Freund, das ist alles". ,,Uhm hm" schmunzelte Camille doch plötzlich schwand ihr Grinsen und wandelte sich zu einer Grimasse. Dabei fuchtelte sie wild mit den Händen und deutete hinter Felicie. Zu spät aber reagierte die Rothaarige und schon stieß sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen einen Wiederstand. ,,Oh" machte sie überrascht und hob dann den Kopf um zu sehen an wen sie gestoßen war. ,,Salut Prinzessin"! Wurde sie schwunghaft gegrüßt, während sie direkt in zwei himmelblaue Augen starrte. Gepaart von einem strahlend weißen Gebiss welches so eben grinste. Die blonden Haare des jungen Mannes fielen ihm etwas ins Gesicht. ,,Woah"! Felicie taumelte von dem Jungen weg. ,,Rudolf, hey, hab dich nicht gesehen"! Und er lachte. ,,Sicher doch" und er nahm sie am Kinn. ,,Mich kann man gar nicht übersehen. Ich ziehe dich an wie ein Magnet". Kopfschüttelnd streifte Felicie die Hand von Rudolf von sich und schlenderte an ihn vorbei. ,,Hey, wo willst du hin"? Fragte der Blonde überrascht. ,,Zum Unterricht Mister unübersehbar" scherzte Felicie ,,Ich will nicht zu spät kommen. Aber wenn du zu spät kommst, will ich mal sehen wie Meronte das später übersieht" sie schmunzelte und machte den Matrosengruß. ,,Salut"! Damit verschwand sie im Trainingsraum. Blinselnd und irritiert stand Rudolf da. Die Nase gehoben stolziere Camille gönnerisch an dem blonden Russen vorbei. Kurz vor der Tür blieb sie kichernd stehen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. ,,Ich bin übrigends immer noch die richtige Camille" neckte sie ihn und zwinkerte amüsiert. Rudolph spitzte beleidigt die Lippen. Den Spruch rieb sie ihm schon seid Wochen unter die Nase. Mittlerweile lachten die Mädchen über die Vergangenheit. Allerdings was Viktor anging, war sich Camille nicht so ganz sicher. Viktor war in Felicie verliebt und das nicht erst seid Gestern. Mehr aber als sich Gedanken über Verliebtheit zu machen, stand Felicies Geburtstag an. Ihr Dreizehnter und sie wollte ihrer Freundin ein ganz besonderes Geschenk geben. Eines das ein Geschenk war aber auch eine Entschuldigung.  
Camille war nicht die Einzige, die fleißig an einem großem Geschenk arbeitete. Viktor hatte ebenfalls Einiges vor. Und wenn das nicht schon vielversprechend genug wäre, waren da ja noch Odette und Merant, die sich so merkwürdig verhielten. Geheimnisvolle Erwachsene führten immer etwas im Schilde nur merkte man es ihnen schwerer an. Felicie für ihren Teil, dachte noch nicht einmal an ihren Geburtstag.


	2. Kapitel 2 Flammende Gefühle

Fünf ganze Minuten waren vergangen, nachdem Merante die Mädchen darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass das Training für Heute beendet sei und Felicie tanzte immer noch. Fröhlich lachend wie immer. Mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln wartete der Tanzlehrer darauf, dass seine beste Schülerin aufhören würde. Camille seufzte tief ,,Felicie" rief sie aber ihre Freundin schien alles zu überhören. Nach einer weiteren Weile räusperte sich Merante schließlich und stieß seinen Gehstock auf den Boden. ,,Danke für die extra Einlage Mademoiselle". Mit einem breiten Lächeln hörte Felicie auf und schnaufte erschöpft. ,,Danke Monsieur". ,,Nun, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen" bemerkte Merante ,,Ihr könnt gehen". Camille warf Felicie einen eindringlichen Blick zu. ,,Na dann" entgegnete Felicie und lief vorraus. ,,Kommst du später mit in den Park spazieren"? Fragte sie nach einer Weile Camille, die neben ihr herlief. ,,Ich würde ja wirklich gerne, aber ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen" erwiderte die Blonde. ,,Oh, na gut" lächelte Felicie ,,Das nächste Mal dann vielleicht. Wie wärs mit Morgen"? Camille schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. ,,Tut mir leid". Etwas enttäuscht zog Felicie die Lippen zur Seite. ,,Hmm schade". ,,Hallo"? Camille wedelte vor Felicies Gesicht ,,Hast du vergessen was übermorgen ist"? Die Rothaarige blinzelte irritiert ,,Freitag"? Camille starrte ihre Freundin kurz fassungslos an. ,,Das ist ein Scherz Felicie. Du hast übermorgen Geburtstag"! Und die Erinnerung kam zurück. ,,Oh" machte Felicie ,,ja richtig. Ich habs voll vergessen" sie lachte. ,,Wie kann man denn seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen"? japste Camille. ,,Naja" hob Felicie an ,,im Waisenhaus gab es so viele Kinder, Geburtstage wurden nie groß gefeiert" sie hob die Schultern ,,nur Viktor hat mich mit aufs Dach genommen und den Abend mit mir verbracht. Eigentlich wie immer. Er hat noch nie meinen Geburtstag vergessen. Immer kam er mit einer neuen Erfindung". Camille staunte. ,,Ein richtig toller Freund was"? ,,Der Beste"! lächelte Felicie stolz. Camille schmunzelte wissend. Sie wusste ganz genau was Viktor plante. Allerdings rätselte sie an Merante und Odette. Außerdem waren da noch die anderen Schülerinnen, die ebenfalls eine Überraschung planten. Rudolph würde auch nicht mit leeren Händen auftauchen. Der blonde Romeo war zwar ein Draufgänger und Charmeur aber auch ein Gentleman. In gewisser Weise und sicherlich hatte er ein gutes Herz. Vor dem Tor der Oper hielten Beide noch einmal an. ,,Also Felicie, ich gehe jetzt in die Stadt. Meine Tante wartet dort auf mich". Felicie hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Diane le Haut war das komplette Gegenteil von dem Monster einer Mutter, welches Regina war. Mutter konnte man sie eigentlich gar nicht nennen. Diane war die Schwester von Camilles verstorbenen Vaters. Eine edle und liebevolle Person. Soweit Camille es Felicie erzählte hatte, wusste sie, dass Diane eine Schneiderei führte. Felicie brachte ein dezentes Lächeln über ihre Lippen. ,,Viel Spaß Camille. Bis morgen". Die Mädchen umarmten sich. ,,Bis Morgen prima Ballerina" lachte die Blonde und Felicie erwiderte die Geste.

Sehnsüchtig, sah die Rothaarige Camille zu, wie sie ihrer Tante in die Arme lief und gemeinsam mit ihr in einer Kutsche verschwand und davon fuhr. Etwas machte Felicie traurig. Camille hatte eine leibliche Familie. Felicie hatte Odette und sie war wie eine Mutter für sie geworden, aber es stand nicht auf Papier und somit hatte sie weiterhin keine richtige Familie. Eigentlich hatte sie nie eine. Sie war schon sehr lange eine Waise und schon immer war sie mit Viktor zusammen gewesen. Apropos Viktor. Das Lächeln kam zurück als sie an ihren besten Freund dachte und sie beschloss zu ihm zu gehen. Später würde sie Odette beim Putzen der Oper helfen. Und vielleicht wenn keiner mehr da war, könnte sie in den Opernsaal schleichen und dort auf der großen Bühne tanzen. Sie liebte die Vorstellung. Sie schloss ihre Augen und in ihrem Inneren sah sie dann die hellen Lichter, das volle Publikum und sie konnte einfach eintauchen in ihre Fantasie.  
Odette beobachtete sie dann immer heimlich und schmunzelnd. Es machte die junge Frau überglücklich, die kleine Felicie so tanzen zu sehen. Felicie hatte ihre Zukunft offen und sie würde tanzen. Sie würde tanzen mit Herz und Seele und Odette würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, dass das auch so bleiben würde. Manchmal stach es Odette auch wie süßes Gift ins Herz, dass sie nicht mehr tanzen konnte. Der Vorfall vor 17 Jahren war daran Schuld. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Außgerechnet unsere Prima Ballerina, hieß es damals. Die Zeilen waren groß auf schwarz weiß gedruckt überall in Paris umgegangen. Es war eine Katastrophe. Ein schrecklicher Brand. Sie hätte sterben können, damals in dieser Nacht. In der Nacht in der alle Lichter für sie erloschen und nur das lodernde Feuer den Himmel von Paris erhellte.

Gerade am Putzen und gerade heute erinnerte sich Odette. Sie erinnerte sich weil sie an Felicie dachte. Sie würde Übermorgen dreizehn werden und sie wollte ihr einen ganz besonderen Geburtstag schenken. Sie hatte nur wenig Geld aber sie arbeitete seit Monaten härter als sonst. Ihre Beziehung mit dem Tanzlehrer Louis Merante hielt sie so gut geheim wie nur möglich. Es war eine Schande, ein Jammer und ein Missgeschick. Es wäre ein Fiasko, würde man herausfinden, dass sich ein so wohlhabender und hoch angesehener Mann der Oper Garnier einer einfachen Putzfrau versprach. Sie lebten nun mal in einer Zeit, in der es im Folk nicht gerne gesehen war, wenn Reiche und Arme zusammen waren oder gar heirateten. Wie sehr es Odette verletzte, dass man schon lange vergessen hatte, wer sie einst gewesen war. Mit sechzehn Jahren war sie die beste Tänzerin von ganz Paris gewesen. Eliteschülerin Nummer 1 unter den Mädchen und Prima Ballerina. Merante war das männliche Gegenstück. Damals war alles so einfach gewesen. Damals waren Beide auf dem selben Stand. Er und sie und wäre das Feuer nicht gewesen, dann wäre es einfacher sich der Liebe hinzugeben und eine Beziehung ohne Angst einzugehen. Seit Jahren liebte sie ihn. Seit Jahren sah sie zu ihm auf. Seit Jahren bewundere sie ihn. Und bis vor wenigen Monaten hätte Odette nicht mal im Traum gedacht dass ihre Gefühle erwidert würden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er genauso fühlte. Er war es gewesen, er hatte sie gerettet und auch er war immer für sie da gewesen. Aber sie hatte es immer abgetan. Plötzlich vernahm die Brünette eine Melodie. Ein Stück, dass sie nur zu gut aus der Vergangenheit kannte und es jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über. Das konnte nicht sein oder? Bestimmt war es Rudolph der für seinen Auftritt übte. Aber waren die Übungszeiten nicht schon längst um?

Eine Seite in Odette zog sie förmlich in die Richtung von der die Musik kam und die andere Seite wehrte sich mit Hand und Fuß dagegen. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur die sogenannte Vernunft die Erwachsene hatten. Wäre sie jetzt Felicie, wäre sie ohne Zögern hingelaufen das wusste sie. Nach einigem Überlegen fand sich die Brünette doch kurz vor dem Raum für Eliteschüler der damaligen Generationen. Ein Raum der schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Die Musik kam tatsächlich aus ihm und Odette lunzte etwas um die Ecke um durch die Glasscheibe der Tür zu spähen. Was sie sah, hatte sie tief in ihrem Inneren schon beinahe erwartet nur abgestritten. Es war nicht Rudolph, nein es war kein anderer als sein Tanzlehrer. Louis Merante. Eigentlich müsste es für Odette ein gewohnter Anblick sein. Merante tanzte nicht erst seit gestern und es war auch nicht so, als hätte sie ihn noch nie tanzen sehen. Etwas in ihr hatte sich gerührt. Und während sie damals hysterisch rot angelaufen wäre und davon gerannt, dass er sie bloß nicht sieht. Lehnte sie sich nur schnell gegen die Wand und legte sich die Hand an die Brust. Ihr Puls war in die Höhe geschossen und ihr Gesicht fühlte sich doch leicht hitzig an. Wie ein Reiz musste sie erneut hinsehen um sich zu versichern, dass sie keine Geister sah. Im Prinzip verhielt sie sich wie eine Idiotin. So fand sie. Sie war keine sechzehn mehr sondern ganze dreiunddreißig Jahre. Eine erwachsene Frau und dennoch brachte sie der Anblick dieses Mannes völlig um den Verstand. Wie sollte sie jetzt vorgehen? Vor dem Raum weiter putzen und so tun als hätte sie nichts gesehen? Oder an der Tür klopfen? Nein das wäre zu offensichtlich. Schließlich nahm sie den Wischmop und huschte an der Tür vorbei. Den Blick gesenkt. Wie ein fieses Omen öffnete sich die Tür kurz nachdem sie vorbei gegangen war. ,,Odette"? Bei dem Klang der Stimme, zog sie leicht die Schultern hoch während sie sich um den Wischmop krallte. Ok ganz ruhig. Sie musste einfach so reagieren wie immer. Seit dem Auftritt von Felicie, seit dem Kuss und seit dem sie wusste was er empfand, war es teilweise unmöglich einfach ruhig zu bleiben. ,,Ja Louis"? Und sie drehte sich um. Sekunden darauf weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie blinzelte. Von allem was sie erwartet hatte, war ein Oberkörper freier Merante das Letzte gewesen. ,,Auch du meine Güte"! schnappte sie nach Luft und hob die Hand an die Stirn. ,,Überrascht"? Und er kam auf sie zu. ,,Überrascht? Hm" und sie räusperte sich laut. Atmete tief durch um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. ,,Sollte ich überrascht sein"? Und sie klang wieder selbstsicher und standfest. Innerlich lief sie allerdings gerade über vor Scham. Himmel und wie sie überrascht war und wie gerne sie diesen wohl gebauten Körper länger angestarrt hätte. ,,Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen" erwiderte sie rasch. Gerade wollte sie sich wegdrehen, um der Situation zu entfliehen, da wurde sie am Handgelenk gezogen. In einer Walzerdregung landete sie wieder in den den Armen ihres Freundes. ,,Oh" Erneut schnappte Odette verblüfft nach Luft. Gesicht an Gesicht sahen sie sich nun in die Augen. ,,Deine Arbeit kann warten" schmunzelte Merante. ,,Ich bin da anderer Meinung" schluckte sie, während sie sich etwas nach hinten schob um eine Distanz zu schaffen. ,,Du arbeitest ein wenig zu hart in letzter Zeit" bemerkte Merante ,,ich habe dich beobachtet. Du solltest eine Pause einlegen". er seufzte besorgt. ,,Das geht nicht" Odette befreite sich nun gänzlich aus der Umarmung. Wieder im Ernst der Lage, sah sie ihn an. Zweierlei Dinge drückten sie zusammen. Das Erste war, dass sie in der Position kaum ein Recht hatte sich auf eine Beziehung mit Merante ein zulassen und Zweitens musste sie doch härter arbeiten. Für Felicie. ,,Was ist los mit dir Odette? So kenne ich dich gar nicht" Merante musterte sie. ,,Es geht nicht..." meinte sie nun ernst. ,,Was geht nicht"? Und seine Worte waren sanft. Tränen begannen in ihren Augen zu brennen. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie brachte es nicht fertig es ihm zu sagen. Wusste er wie hart es war? Was sie durch machte? Jahrelang als Putzfrau zu arbeiten? Merante könnte sich einer wohlhabenden Frau versprechen. Einer Frau in einer anderen Situation. Nicht einer einfachen Putzfrau. Mittlerweile hatte Merante wieder seine übliche Alltagskleidung angelegt. ,,Lass uns darüber reden" liebevoll legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie den Gang entlang. ,,Es ist wegen Felicie..." hob Odette an und es war teilweise die Wahrheit. ,,Sie hat doch übermorgen Geburtstag. Ich möchte ihr mehr bieten als das was sie bisher kannte. Ich weiß dass sie mit weniger zufrieden ist aber..". ,,Verstehe" Merante hob die Hand an sein Kinn. ,,Ich möchte dir weiterhin helfen" bemerkte er. ,,Du müsstest wissen wie ich empfinde". Odette starrte ihn an und für diesen Moment wollte sie nicht fort laufen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Nicht mal wenn sie wollte würde sie wegrennen. Sie konnte es gar nicht mehr. ,,Aber Ich bin doch nur eine Putzfrau" murmelte sie und Merante hob ihr Kinn sodass sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. ,,Du bist viel mehr als das und das weißt du". Sie schwieg. Den Tränen näher als vorher. ,,Ich war Louis..." wieder wollte sie den Blick abwenden aber er lies es nicht zu. ,,Denkst du ich werde zulassen, dass dir noch einmal ein Unrecht geschieht? Ich habe mich für dich entschieden und daran ist nichts falsch. Gib mir nur etwas Zeit an den Feinheiten zu Arbeiten". Odette wollte weinen am liebsten wäre sie jetzt wieder ein paar Jahre jünger. Vielleicht auch deshalb weil sie dachte, dass jüngere Frauen eher einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben durften. Vielleicht war sie aber auch einfach zu stur. Manche Reaktionen konnten aber auch nicht aufgehalten werden. Tief ein und ausatmend legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. ,,Ich danke dir so sehr". Sofort zog er die Arme um ihren Rücken dichter zusammen. ,,Ich verspreche dir und Felicie die Zukunft zu geben, die ihr verdient Odette ich verspreche es dir".


	3. Kapitel 3 Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Sommer 1863 - Paris**

Odette = 16 Jahre

Louis Merante = 18 Jahre

Regine Le Haut = 17 Jahre

Cloé Belmonte = 16

* * *

Das Opernhaus von Paris. Das Gebäude für Kunst und Musik. Schon seit Odette auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, tanzte sie. So erzählte es ihr ihre Mutter. Immer begeistert für die Musik und für Tanz. So kam es auch, dass Odette so früh wie es nur ging, Ballettunterricht nehmen durfte. ,,Eure Tochter ist ein Naturtalent" hieß es ,,Sie sticht heraus aus der Menge, sie hat etwas, was viele nicht haben. Leidenschaft". Den Satz behielt sich Odette im Kopf. Mit Leidenschaft tanzen. Ja, anders durfte es gar nicht sein. Wer nicht mit Herz und Seele tanzte, tanzte nicht richtig. Man musste die Musik spüren. Im ganzen Körper. Von den Fingerspitzen bis in die Zehen. Man musste sich darin verlieren können. Nur noch die Musik spüren, sie durch Herz und Seele fließen lassen und mit dem Körper das Innere Gefühl zum Ausdruck bringen. Seit einer ganzen Weile tanzte Odette schon an der Pariser Oper und hatte sich mit Recht den Platz an der Spitze erkämpft. Gruppenbeste aus der Elite Klasse und beliebt bei allen. Fast allen. Natürlich gab es hier und da neidische Augen, aber Odette scherte sich nicht darum. Sie war ein sehr selbstbewusstes junges Mädchen. Zielsicher und schlagfertig.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere und Odette kam gerade in den Gang, der zu ihrem Trainingsraum führte. Das erste was der jungen Brünette auffiel, wahr die Lautstärke. Es war lauter als sonst. Schließlich richtet sich ihr Blick auf den gequetschten Haufen von Tänzerinnen. Merkwürdigerweise, hatten sich alle Mädchen aus den Klassen an einer Tür zu einem weiteren Trainingsraum versammelt und hingen dort wie Schmeißfliegen. Schubsten und drängelten. Stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Quiekten wie Mäuse und schwärmten. Kicherten, Gackerten und tuschelten. Odette rollte die Augen. Was auch immer so interessant war, es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie war nicht die Art von Mädchen, die mit dem Strom schwamm. Wenn es alle interessierte, würde es sie nicht interessieren. So war es in den meisten Dingen. Was andere taten war ihr egal, sie folgte ihren eigenen Schritten und richtete sich nach niemanden. Also seufzte die Brünette nur und lief unbeeindruckt an dem Bündel vorbei.

,,Odette"! einer der Mädchen hatte sich umgedreht. Die hellblauen Augen strahlten. Die blonden Locken hatte sie zu einem hohen Dutt gebunden. Ein paar wenige aber, kringelten sich an ihrer Stirn. Cloé hieß sie. Einige der wenigen, mit der sich Odette wirklich gut verstand. Sie war die eine, die man als beste Freundin bezeichnen konnte. Etwas irritiert runzelte Odette die Stirn. War sie nun verwundert oder eher enttäuscht, dass ihre Freundin auch in dem Getümmel an der Tür stand um, was auch immer es war, zu beobachten. ,,Cloé" erwiderte Odette und versuchte dabei gleichgültig zu klingen. ,,Hast du es nicht mitbekommen"? japste die Blonde und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. ,,Was mitbekommen"? Odette blinzelte. ,,Louis Merante, er ist hier" Cloé fiepte vor Aufregung. ,,Verzeihung, wer"? Odette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ihre Freundin gegenüber riss ungläubig den Mund auf. ,,Sag nicht, dass du nichts von Louis Merante gehört hast"? Bei der Euphorie ihrer Freundin, machte Odette einen Schritt rückwärts. ,,Wow, es ist kein Weltverbrechen nicht von einer Person zu wissen die man nicht kennt". Cloé blinzelte. ,,Odette, Schätzchen, wir sprechen noch einmal wenn du ihn gesehen hast. Er ist der beste Tänzer von ganz Paris und jetzt tanzt er an unserer Oper". Ohne auf die Brünette einzugehen oder nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen, zog Cloé Odette zu der Tür". ,,Sieh ihn dir an". Cloé presste ihre Freundin an die Glasscheibe und was Odette dann sah, jagte einen Schauer durch sie. Ein junger Mann tanzte in dem Raum. Ganz alleine. Mit einer Kraft und Eleganz, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Mit einer Grazie, so leicht wie eine Feder. Anmutig und stolz und die Leidenschaft ging über auf jeden der ihn tanzen sah. Förmlich gefangen von dem Anblick, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, starrte Odette auf ihn. Dunkle Haare, rabenschwarz, muskulös und stattlich gebaut. Schlank und in seinen Augen lag der Wille einer Raubkatze. Er wirkte beinahe wie ein Panther, ein schwarzer Panther. Vor lauter Trance hatte Odette gar nicht mitbekommen, wie die Mädchen von der Tür weggetreten waren. Der Junge hatte aufgehört zu tanzen und kam nun aus dem Raum. Odette stand immer noch direkt vor der Tür, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Wieso passierte das auf einmal? Dieses Gefühl kannte sie nicht und es gefiel ihr teilweise überhaupt nicht. Es passierte gegen ihren Willen, unaufhaltsam. ,,Odette" flüsterte Cloé aber Odette rührte sich nicht. Die anderen Mädchen staunten auf, als Merante aus der Tür trat und vor Odette stehen blieb. ,,Hat dir der Tanz gefallen"? kam es nun von dem jungen Mann und erneut sauste ein elektronischer Schauer durch Odette. Um Himmelswillen, was geschah hier gerade. ,,Hmm..." der Junge beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und musterte sie mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln ,,Sprachlos wie ich sehe" er richtete sich wieder gerade auf und hob stolz die Augenbrauen ,,Gut, dann habe ich ja alles richtig gemacht" Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt, lief er an ihr vorbei. Alle Mädchen waren für einen Moment verstummt, doch als er dann an ihr vorbei war, ging das Gekreische wieder los. Sie tummelten sich um ihn, fragten ihn aus und flirteten. Und irgendwie schwand das Gefühl, das Odette eben noch festhielt und sie atmete in einem langen Seufzer tief aus. ,,Odette"! Cloé schmiss sich an ihre Freundin und schüttelte sie. ,,Was war das denn? Wie kannst du nur da stehen und nichts machen? Du hattest eben eine wahnsinnige Chance gehabt". ,,Ich bitte dich" meinte Odette ruhig. ,,Er ist nur ein normaler Mensch. Wie jeder andere auch. Wenn ich mit ihm sprechen will, dann werde ich es tun, aber bestimmt nicht so wie all die anderen wild gewordenen Hühner". Sie schnaufte abfällig. ,,Stürzen sich auf ihn, wie die alten Leute auf die Ware am Marktplatz". Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Cloé verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Grinsen ,,Oh Odette, ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, du warst hin und weg von ihm". Jetzt drehte die Brünette den Kopf die Augen zu schlitzen verängt und die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. ,,Ich war von seinem Tanz beeindruckt ja, aber ihn? Ich finde absolut nichts an ihm. Dieser eitle Pfau ist doch sicher viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt". Cloé legte den Kopf schief. ,,Vielleicht schätzt du ihn falsch ein, vielleicht ist er ganz anders als du denkst. Du bist doch auch die beste aus der Eliteklasse und du bist nicht eingebildet". Odette schenkte ihrer Freundin ein warmes Lächeln. ,,Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich gehe jetzt üben". ,,Ja, schon klar. Für die Rolle der Odette, dem Schwan, ich weiß" Cloé grinste. ,,Irre ironisch, du trägst den selben Namen". Odette lachte. ,,Ich werde bestimmt nicht wegen dem Namen die Rolle bekommen, sondern wegen meinem Talent". Die Blonde nickten nur. ,,Mach du nur, ich warte dann auf dich". Odette wank ihrer Freundin noch einmal zu, bevor sie in einen etwas abgelegeneren Raum ging. Sie bevorzugte es alleine zu sein und vor Allem, ihre Ruhe zu haben. Nachdem sie sich ordentlich aufgewärmt und gedehnt hatte, legte sie die Schallplatte auf und begann zu tanzen. Schwanensee. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie jene Konzentration auf das was um sie geschah vergessen und es gab nur noch die Musik und sie selbst. Alles verschwand und sie spürte die Musik in ihrem ganzen Körper. Sie floss durch sie wie ein Fluss. In jeden Muskel in jeden Winkel bis zu den Fingerspitzen und sie fühlte sich unbeschwert und leicht. Alle Sorgen waren ausgeblendet. Sie liebte das Tanzen, sie liebte es mehr als alles andere.

Erschöpft seufzte Louis auf, als er durch die Gänge lief. Endlich hatte er den lästigen Haufen quirliger Mädchen abgeschüttelt. Nicht einmal in ruhe tanzen konnte man. Schließlich hatte er sich für die männliche Hauptrolle beworben. Plötzlich drang eine bekannte Melodie an seine Ohren und er drehte den Kopf. Jemand musste für die weibliche Hauptrolle proben. Neugierig folgte Merante der Richtung aus der die Musik kam und fand sich schließlich vor einem der vielen Räume. Erstaunt weiteten sich seine Augen, als er das graziöse Geschöpf erblickte, das da tanze, als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt. Als gäbe es nichts anderes. Noch nie hatte er jemanden so tanzen sehen. Jede Bewegung war flüssig und leicht und es sah aus, als würde sie schweben. Verzaubert und hingerissen von dem Anblick beobachtete Merante die Tänzerin und er meinte sie wieder zu erkennen. Es war das Mädchen von vorhin, dass ihm beim tanzen zu gesehen hatte. Interessiert hob er die Hand an sein Kinn. Er war völlig fassungslos und baff und das passierte ihm selten. Er würde sie auf jeden Fall nach ihrem Namen fragen. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie das meiste Potential für die Hauptrolle hatte. Er brauchte sich die anderen Mädchen gar nicht mehr ansehen, für ihn würde es keine höhere Perfektion mehr geben.

Die Musik verstummte und er fand es beinahe schade. Am liebsten hätte er dem Mädchen weiter zugesehen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und vor ihm stand sie. Ihre blauen Augen schimmerten überrascht. ,,Du"? sie verschränkte die Arme. ,,Du hast mir zugesehen" stellte sie fest. ,,Du bist gut" erwiderte Merante sofort ,,Ich bin beeindruckt". Odette öffnete ihren Mund ein wenig. Das merkwürdige Kribbeln kam wieder hoch und ihr Puls beschleunigte. ,,Ich.." sie räusperte sich. ,,Ach was" und sie strich eine Haarsträhne ihres Ponys hinter ihr Ohr. ,,Nein wirklich, ich finde dich sehr.." und jetzt stoppte Merante in seinem Satz. ,,Dein Tanzen ehm..." jetzt räusperte er sich ebenfalls und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. ,,Dein Tanzen finde ich sehr gut". Odette blinzelte und plötzlich fingen ihre Ohren an zu glühen. Schnell sah sie zur Seite um ihr errötetes Gesicht zu verstecken. Merante selbst wurde etwas rot um die Nase. ,,Ich uh, muss jetzt gehen" hetzte sie ihre Worte und wand sich an ihm vorbei. ,,Warte"! rief Merante und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. ,,Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt". ,,Odette" hauchte sie und drehte ihre Kopf nicht um. ,,Deinen richtigen Namen" kicherte Merante und Odette wurde nur noch röter. ,,D-das ist mein richtiger Name" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser vor Scham. Wieso musste er ihr Handgelenk festhalten? Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach gehen? ,,Das ist ja ein außergewöhnlicher Zufall" bemerkte Merante erstaunt. ,,Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen"! Entgegnete Odette. Hoffend er würde sie loslassen. ,,Ein sehr schöner Name" stellte er fest und ließ dann los. Odette stolperte etwas, blieb dann aber kurz stehen. Den Rücken immer noch zu Merante gekehrt. ,,Ich heiße übrigens Louis Merante". Jetzt drehte sie sich doch zu ihm um. Sein Blick war sanft und sein Lächeln ehrlich. Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass er eingebildet sei. Er war stolz und selbstsicher, schlagfertig und elegant, aber eingebildet war er definitiv nicht. Das wusste sie jetzt. Kurz bewegten sich ihre Lippen als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber es kamen keine Wörter. Sonst hätte sie ihm jetzt gesagt, dass sie seinen Namen bereits kannte. ,,Schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben Odette" sprach er weiter und lief etwas auf sie zu. ,,Dann sehen wir uns ab sofort öfter" Sanft strich er ihr noch einmal über die Schulter, als er an ihr vorbei lief. Wie vom Blitz getroffen zog Odette die Schultern hoch. ,,Oh, uhm, ja" und sie sah ihm nach, wie er graziös den Gang hinunter lief". Immer noch den roten Schimmer auf den Wangen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr einmal gesagt. Der richtige Mann ist der, der dir den Kopf verdreht ohne ein Wort zu sagen und dir den Verstand raubt mit einem einzigen Wort. Hatte sie sich verliebt? In einen für sie noch völlig Fremden? Sie kannte jetzt seinen Namen aber wenn sie ihn tatsächlich mochte, wäre sie nicht die Einzige.

Aus der Oper heraus, wehte Odette ein angenehmer Wind entgegen. Es kühlte die aufgewärmte Haut in ihrem Gesicht und es tat ihr gut. Sie musste wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen, aber egal was sie versuchte, das Gesicht von Louis Merante klebte förmlich an ihrem inneren Auge und wehrte sich zu verschwinden. Ihr Puls pochte ihr immer noch bis zum Hals und rauschte in ihren Ohren. Reis dich zusammen Odette. Ermahnte sie sich selber, als ihre Freundin Cloé in Sicht kam. ,,Da bist du ja endlich"! rief die Blonde und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Wo warst du so lange"? ,,Ich habe etwas länger geübt" erwiderte Odette. Das Zusammentreffen mit Merante, verschwieg sie mit Absicht. Nach dem Tohuwabohu um den attraktiven Tänzer, war es die schlechteste Option Cloé davon zu erzählen. Auch wenn Cloé ihre beste Freundin war. ,,Odette"? Cloé beugte sich etwas vor. ,,Irgendwas ist doch passiert". ,,Huh"? Die Brünette blinzelte. ,,Was meinst du"? ,,Du bist so abwesend". ,,Ich bin müde" bekräftigte Odette und seufzte leise. Von allen Dingen die ihr jetzt vor der dem großen Auftritt in die Quere kommen konnten, musste es ausgerechnet dieser junge Mann sein der ihn ihr Gefühle auslöste die sie total aus der Bahn schmissen. Andererseits sie aber auch anspornten alles zu geben.

So wie die Tage vergingen, vergingen auch die Wochen. Abseits von den neidischen Augen der anderen, trainierten Louis und Odette jeden Tag zusammen. Er baute sie auf und sie ihn. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team. Jeder ergänzte sich und obwohl keiner von Beiden es wagte seine Gefühle auszusprechen, sah man es in der Leidenschaft des Tanzes. Als das Vortanzen für die Hauptrollen kam, stand es außer Frage, dass die beiden sie bekamen. Zu Odettes Überraschung freuten sich alle für sie. Cloé hattevor Freude ununterbrochen geweint. Nur aus einer Ecke stachen wütende Augen hervor. Drohend ruhten sie auf Odette. Regine hieß die junge Frau und sie missgönnte jedem das Glück, welches ihr nicht zuteil wurde. Ihre Seele war düster und egoistisch. Tyrannisch und unzufrieden. Ein dunkles Herz voller Hass und Missgunst. Sie plante Rache, Rache an Odette, die alles hatte, was sie jemals wollte. Den schönsten Mann, der besten Tänzer von Paris, die Hauptrolle, die Aufmerksamkeit. Grausame Menschen existierten leider und sie lauerten überall wie blutrünstige Raubtiere. Kauernd, bereit sich auf ihre Opfer zu stürzen und sie ins Verderben zu ziehen. Regine war eine von diesen Menschen.

,,Ich bin so glücklich" strahlte Odette ,,Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich werde morgen Abend die Hauptrolle tanzen". ,,Ich habe keinen Moment an dir gezweifelt" hauchte Louis und schmunzelte dabei. ,,Moment"! und Cloé sprang auf von ihrem Platz an dem sie gesessen hatte. ,,Ich habe keine Sekunde an ihr gezweifelt und das lange bevor du aufgetaucht bist Prince Charming". Merante rollte mit den Augen. ,,Oh sicher doch, ich hatte nicht vor den "Beste Freundin Status" zu stehlen". Odette errötete etwas um die Nase und rieb sich die Stirn, während Cloé empört schnaubte. Als Odette den Blick abwandte, traf sie Regines Blick und ihr wurde unwohl. Sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie eifrig Cloé nun in ein Gespräch mit Louis vertieft war. Etwas in ihr verkrampften sich, stach ihr ins Herz machte sie irgendwo wütend aber auch traurig zugleich. ,,Ich muss gehen" murmelte sie schließlich und drängelte sich durch die Beiden hindurch. Sie wusste nicht ganz, was sie dazu bewegte, aber sie musste raus. Raus aus der Situation. Überrascht über Odettes plötzliche Reaktion, sahen sowohl Cloé als auch Meranten auf. ,,Odette warte mal". Rief Cloé ihr nach, aber Odette eilte schneller als ihr lieb war.  
Wie auf Stichwort wurde sie wieder am Handgelenk gepackt. ,,Lass mich los"! befahl Odette grob. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter. Was bloß tat ihr so weh? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. ,,wieso läufst du weg Odette"? Metante klang besorgt. ,,Ich muss gehen" hetzte Odette ,,lass mich jetzt bitte los, die anderen starren". ,,Dann lass sie starren. was ist los"? Odette blinzelte ,,Es geht dich nichts an, lass mich jetzt los  
Merante"! Geschockt riss Louis die Augen auf. So hatte sie ihn nie genannt. Seit der ganzen Zeit nicht und es verletzte ihn. Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen ließ er sie los und sie rannte davon.

Während Odette die Treppen hinunter eilte, zog sie gleichzeitig ihre Ballettschuhe aus und packte sie in ihre Tasche. Holte dann ihre normalen Schuhe heraus, zog sie hastig an und eilte aus der Oper. Draußen huschte sie um eine Ecke und ließ sich die Wand hinunter um zu weinen. Wieso tat es plötzlich so weh ihre beste Freundin so mit Merante zu sehen? Und dann war da noch Regine. Dieser Blick. Dieser Blick, der vor Hass loderte und sie förmlich zerriss. Odette verstand es nicht einmal. Wieso war Regine so abgrundtief böse? Wieso hasste sie sie so sehr? Odette hatte der jungen Le Haut nie Unrecht getan und dennoch wurde sie von ihr gehasst. Sie wurde bloß von Claire le Haut adoptiert, nachdem ihre Eltern verstorben waren. Claire le Haut war eine langjährige Freundin ihres Vaters gewesen. Zittrig atmete Odette aus und wischte sich die Tränen fort. Sie durfte sich nicht so von den Gefühlen runter ziehen lassen. Immerhin musste sie morgen Abend alles geben.

Wie angewurzelt starrte Merante in die Richtung in die Odette gerannt war. Was hatte sie so auf einmal aufgebracht? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? ,,Louis"? Cloé wank vor seinem Gesicht und er blinzelte. ,,Entschuldige" er sah zu der kleinen Blonden. Brummend zog sie ihm an seinem Ohr zu sich hinunter. ,,Ouch" japste er überrascht. ,,Was auch immer du gemacht hast, dass Odette jetzt weint mom amie, du gehst ihr jetzt nach und entschuldigst dich! Aber tout suite". Merante nickte nur. Zufrieden ließ Cloé sein Ohr los und lies ihn davon rennen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Odette in dem Vorhof der Oper auf eine Bank gesetzt und den Blick gesenkt. Ihre Gedanken waren ein chaotisches Gewirr, ebenso wie ihre Gefühle. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie. Wenig später fühlte sie einen sanften Druck auf ihrer Schulter. ,,Wieso bist du mir nach"? Hauchte Odette. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer neben ihr saß. ,,Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe" bestätigte Merante. ,,Aber du warst doch bei Cloé". ,,Ja das war ich. Sie hat mir die Ohren voll geschwärmt wie eh..." Louis stockte mitten im Satz. Jetzt hob Odette doch den Kopf nur um in das errötete Gesicht von Merante zu sehen. Überrascht sah Odette in an. ,,Was hat sie gesagt Louis"? ,,Sie sagte wir beide wären..." er räusperte sich. ,,Was"? Wiederholte Odette. ,,Ein gutes Pärchen" beendete Louis den Satz. Leise und verlegen. Sofort schoss auch Odette die Röte in die Wangen. So war das also. Und sie hatte völlig über reagiert. ,,Odette ich.." begann Merante, mit dem Ziel seine Gefühle zu beichten, konnte seinen Satz aber nicht fortführen da er gerufen wurde. Ein paar Meter weiter weg, stand Merantes Vater. Ein stattlicher Mann. Ein sehr guter Geschäftsmann und gerne gesehen unter dem reichen Volk. Odette hingegen hatte ihre Familie schon lange verloren und wurde im Haus le Haut aufgenommen. Einer ebenfalls reichen Unternehmensfamilie die eine Restaurantkette führte. Claire le Haut war ein Mensch von dem man sagen konnte, sie gehörte zu den liebsten Personen der Welt. Richard le Haut, war eher streng, aber keines Falls böse. Odette fragte sich, was bei Regine so furchtbar schief gelaufen war. Da sie ihren Eltern so gar nicht ähnelte. Gut nur, dass Odette bei ihren Eltern Schutz fand. Allerdings führte dies kein Bisschen zur Besserung . Auch wenn Odette sich eine bessere Gesellschaft denken konnte, war es im Moment das Beste, dass sie haben konnte und sie durfte tanzen. ,,Au revoir Odette" meinte Merante entschuldigend ,,Ich muss jetzt gehen, wir sehen uns morgen. Vergiss nicht, ich glaube an dich". Odette lächelte nur. ,,Mercie". Zu schnell war er in der Kutsche seines Vaters verschwunden. Sehnsüchtig und verträumt sah sie ihm hinterher. Beinahe enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nicht mehr hören konnte, was er ihr sagen wollte. Große Gedanken machte sie sich aber nicht. Wenn es wichtig war, würde er es ihr noch sagen. Sie starrte so lange der Kutsche nach, dass sie Cloé gar nicht bemerkte, die mittlerweile an ihre Seite getreten war. ,,Odette! Bist du taub geworden"? Endlich drehte die Brünette den Kopf. ,,Verrate mir mal was das vorhin war" motzte Cloé ,,Einfach so weg rennen, ohne ein Wort". Kurz starrte Odette ihre Freundin an und fing dann urplötzlich an herzlich zu lachen. Völlig irriteirt stand Cloé vor ihr, den Mund offen, sah sie Odette zu, bis sie sich ihre Freudentränen wegwischte. Cloé wusste sich keinen Rat mehr. Was war nur in sie gefahren? ,,Ich war eifersüchtig Cloé! kannst du das glauben? Ich war eifersüchtig auf dich". ,,Wiebitte"? Die Blonde riss die Augen noch weiter auf, verschränkte ihre Arme und legte die Stirn in Falten. ,,Wieso in aller Welt solltest du...? 0h..." und sie stoppe. Ihr Mund formte sich kurz spitz und dann beugte sie sich verdächtig schmunzelnd zu ihrer Freundin hinunter. ,,Jetzt hast du aber keine Ausrede mehr Odette. Du liebst ihn"! bemerkte die Blonde und Odette zuckte erschrocken zur Seite. ,,Ich... was..Nein"! Und erneut schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen. ,,Gib es doch einfach zu. Du magst ihn" Cloé hob gönnerisch die Augenbrauen. ,,Na schön" lachte Odette ,,Ich mag ihn". ,,Aha"! Rief Cloé siegessicher und deutete auf ihre Freundin. ,,Ich wusste es"! Kopfschüttelnd stand Odette auf. ,,Begleitest du mich Nachhause"? Wechselte sie das Thema. ,,Klar" lächelte Cloé und gemeinsam liefen sie bis zur Villa Le Haut.


	4. Kapitel 4 Verhängnisvolles Schicksaal

Fröhlicher als sonst kam Odette in die große Villa le Haut. Sie plante noch etwas zu üben und dann früher schlafen zu gehen. Immerhin war morgen der große Tag. Ihr großer Auftritt. ,,Bin wieder da"! rief sie und schon kam Claire le Haut direkt auf sie zu geeilt. ,,Odette, Liebes, ich habe schon davon gehört. Wie großartig! Ich bin so stolz auf dich"! Verlegen strich sich Odette einer ihrer Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. ,,Mercie Madame. Aber ihr solltet stolzer auf eure Tochter sein. Sie hat auch eine wichtige Rolle bekommen". ,,Der schwarze Schwan"? Claire wank ab und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Regine ist so mürrisch, nicht so ein Sonnenschein wie du". ,,Madame, ich bin nicht eure Tochter" hauchte Odette bescheiden und sah zur Seite. ,,Unsinn" entgegnete Claire. ,,Ich habe dich adoptiert. Du bist genauso meine Tochter wie Regine es ist". Von dem obersten Treppengeländer starrte die Genannte hinunter zu ihrer Mutter und Odette. Hass lodernd wie Flammen. Mit einem letzten Blick verschwand sie.

,,Ich werde jetzt noch etwas üben und dann schlafen gehen" bemerkte Odette. ,,Gut, aber iss etwas, und übertreibe es nicht ja"? Claire gab Odette einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schnell eilte Odette die Treppen hinauf, sie strahlte vor Freude. Kurz vor ihrem Zimmer wurde sie plötzlich und völlig unerwartet an die Wand gedrückt. Der Druck der Hände an ihren Schultern war unsanft und so fest, dass die Haut darunter anfing zu brennen. ,,Nicht so schnell kleine Ratte" fauchte Regine in einem unheimlichen Ton. ,,Du glaubst ich sehe nicht, wie Mutter dich bevorzugt. Wie Jeder dich bevorzugt". ,,Regine, du verstehst das falsch, ich wollte nicht...". ,,Schweig still"! schrie Regine sie an. ,,Mich interessieren deine Ausreden nicht". ,,Regine du tust mir weh" fiepte Odette aber Regine lies nicht locker. ,,Ich sage dir, das wird nicht für immer so sein. Du wirst noch sehen, dass es ein riesen Fehler war mir in die Quere zu kommen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du alles verlierst und dann wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst in der Gosse geblieben aus der du kamst". Regina lachte und warf sich das rabenschwarze Haar über die Schulter. ,,Ach ja und noch etwas, Straßenköter" sie warf Odette einen verächtlichen Blick über die Schulter zu, nachdem sie sie losgelassen hatte. ,,Eines Tages wirst du mich um Hilfe anbetteln". Unfähig etwas zu sagen, stand Odette an der Wand. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Ebenso wie ihr restlicher Körper. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Alles in ihr war für den Bruchteil des Momentes zerschmettert. Schnell schlüpfte Odette in ihr Zimmer. An der Innenseite der Tür atmete sie tief durch. Erst jetzt, ließ sie ihre Tränen laufen. Schluchzend ließ sie sich an der Tür hinunter um zu weinen. Wie konnte jemand nur so grausam sein?

Nach einer Weile, hatte sich Odette wieder gefangen. Tief ausatmend, stand sie auf. Sie durfte nicht auf das hören, was Regine sagte. Sie hatte etwas, das sie nicht hatte. Leidenschaft. Sie wusste was Merante und Cloè dachten und sie würde daran festhalten. Lange übte sie noch, bis die Müdigkeit sie überkam und sie auf dem Teppich mit dem Kopf an ihrem Bett angelehnt einschlief.

Es war Morgen. Die Sonnenstrahlen blendeten Odettes Gesicht und sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Wie lange hatte sie gestern noch geprobt? Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Nach dem Vorfall von Gestern Abend, traute sie sich kaum aus dem Zimmer heraus. Schließlich schlich sie die Treppen hinunter und wurde von Claire le Haut direkt begrüßt. ,,Guten Morgen Odette" rief sie, während sie sich an den großen Tisch setzte. ,,Guten Morgen Madame" murmelte Odette. Monsieur le Haut war schon außer Haus. Deutlich unwohl hielt sie den Blick gesenkt. Sie wusste, dass Regine sie ansah und auf Alles lauerte was sie sagen und tun würde. ,,Heute Abend ist dein großer Auftritt" schwärmte die Madame. ,,Ja" Odette brachte ein schwaches Lächeln hervor. Sie fühlte sich eingesperrt.  
,,Ich werde noch üben gehen" bemerkte Odette nachdem sie ihr Frühstücks Croissant eingepackt hatte. ,,Willst du nicht mit uns frühstücken"? Hob Claire an und Odette stand kopfschüttelnd auf. ,,Vielen Dank Madame, aber ich möchte lieber so viel wie möglich proben. Regine wandte den Blick ab. Mit einem letzten Nicken eilte Odette aus der Villa und seufzte sofort laut, nachdem sie von dem Grundstück war. Eines Tages würde sie sich von dem Schatten befreien, der auf ihren Schultern lag.

In der Oper angekommen, suchte sich Odette wieder ihren Raum in dem sie alleine und ungestört proben konnte. Etwas in ihr hoffte, dass Louis auftauchen würde um mit ihr zu proben, aber sie bezweifelte es. So kurz vor dem Auftritt und dann noch so früh am morgen, würde Herr Merante seinen Sohn kaum zur Oper lassen.  
Zielstrebig wie Odette war begann sie zu tanzen. Der Abend rückte näher. Am Nachmittag war Odette noch gemeinsam mit Cloé im Park spazieren gewesen. Cloé hatte ihr Mut gemacht.  
Den ganzen Tag gab es keine Spur von Louis Merante und es machte Odette etwas traurig. Gerne hätte sie noch einmal mit ihm geprobt. Aber sie wusste, sie würde ihn bald sehen. Hinter der Bühne und auf der Bühne. In seinem Kostüm, Als Prinz. Der Gedanke machte ihr wieder Herzflattern und sie errötete. ,,Odette"!? Cloé wank vor ihrer Nase. ,,Du bist in der Tat merkwürdig. Und du bist rot im Gesicht". Odette begann zu schmunzeln. ,,Ich freue mich bloß Cloé. Es ist eine große Sache. Die Hauptrolle zu tanzen". Cloé hob die Augenbrauen. ,,Ja klar, wohl eher die Hauptrolle mit Louis zu tanzen". Odette stoppte und riss die Augen auf. ,,Nein. Das ...das stimmt doch gar nicht". Sie senkte den Blick und strich sich wieder eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös wurde. ,,Natürlich nicht Odette" murmelte Cloé ironisch und kringelte einer ihrer Blonden Locken. ,,Das du in ihn verliebt bist sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock". Odette öffnete ihren Mund ,,Das ist doch Unsinn"! ,,Du brauchst dich gar nicht raus zureden" konterte Cloé ,,Ich habe es mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Du hast es gestern selbst zugegeben". ,,Was habe ich bitte zugegeben"? Erkundigte sich Odette ,,Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesagt". ,,Oh doch" beharrte Cloé ,,Du hast gesagt du magst ihn"! ,,Ja" bestätigte Odette ,,Richtig. Du hast mich bloß darum gebeten zu zugeben, dass ich ihn mag. Ich mag ihn. Mehr nicht". Cloé schnaubte ,,Pff, mögen, lieben. Ist beides das Selbe". ,,Ist es nicht"! Erwiderte Odette. ,,Du bist verliebt" rief Cloé. ,,Bin ich nicht"! Konterte Odette. ,,Bist du wohl" behaarte Cloé. ,,Ich höre dich nicht" rief Odette. ,,Oh du hörst mich sehr wohl Odette" rief Cloé zurück ,,Ich sagte du liebst ...". ,,La la la la ich kann dich nicht hören"! Odette hielt sich die Ohren zu und lachte als ihr Freundin sie knurrend anstieß. ,,Odette" motzte Cloé spielerisch laut. ,,Du bist unmöglich". Odette lachte noch mehr. ,,Ich weiß". Fröhlich und lachend liefen beide zu Oper zurück.

Es war Abends. Die Sonne war untergegangen. Auf den Straßen von Paris leuchteten die Straßenlampen. Das Opernhaus war voll und es ertönte Musik. Alle Mädchen hatten sich hinter der Bühne versammelt und dehnten sich. Odette holte gerade ihre Tanzschuhe hervor. Plötzlich fiel ihr Gesicht in blankes Entsetzen. Was sie in den Händen hielt, waren keine Schuhe mehr sondern zerschnittene und demolierte Überreste. Kreidebleich sah Odette um sich. Sie brach in Panik aus. Ohne Schuhe würde sie nicht tanzen können. ,,Cloé"! Wisperte sie und sofort hob die Blonde ihren Kopf. ,,Odette was ist los du bist ja ganz blass". ,,Cloé...meine Schuhe" und sie zeigte ihr die kaputten Spitzenschuhe. ,,Ach du liebe Zeit...Odette! Wie ist das passiert"? ,,ich weiß es nicht" fiepte Odette und sah panisch um sich. ,,Madame La Retté wird durchdrehen" Cloé hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und Odette stiegen Tränen in die Augen. ,,Was mach ich jetzt nur"?  
Aus einer Ecke trat ein höhnisches Lachen. Regine kam auf Odette zu und sah ihr über die Schulter. ,,Oh Weh, was ist denn da passiert"? Ihre stimme klang gespielt besorgt. ,,So wirst du nicht tanzen können". Odette ballte die Fäuste. ,,Du warst das". Ihre Stimme bebte. ,,Was ich"? Regine legte die Hand auf die Brust und blinzelte. ,,Wieso sollte ich? Wer nicht auf seine Sachen aufpasst ist selber Schuld". Cloé knurrte. ,,Regine du mieses Biest. Wie konntest du nur, das werden wir Madame la Retté erzählen und dem Direktor und deiner Mutter". Regine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen". ,,Das würde ich schön bleiben lassen, wenn dir die Stelle deines Vaters als Koch lieb ist". Cloé schluckte und trat hinter Odette. ,,lass gut sein Cloé" hauchte Odette. ,,Ich gehe zu Madame Le Retté und sage ihr dass jemand anders für mich einspringen muss". ,,Odette warte" rief Cloé, aber Odette war schon auf dem Weg.

Ein leichter Stoß an der Stirn ließ sie aufsehen. ,,Oh Entschuldigung ich habe sie nicht gesehen". ,,Ich bins doch nur" kicherte eine bekannte Stimme. Und tatsächlich sie sah in Merantes Gesicht. Jetzt liefen ihre Tränen. ,,Louis" weinte sie und er nahm sie überrascht in die Arme. ,,Was ist passiert? Solltest du nicht proben und dich dehnen"? ,,Regine" schluchzte sie ,,Meine Schuhe Louis, sie sind ruiniert, ich kann nicht tanzen". Geschockt betrachtete Louis die Schuhe in Odettes Händen. ,,Meine Güte.. das ist ja furchtbar". ,,Ich werde Madame La Retté sagen dass ich nicht tanzen kann". In dem Moment aber begann Louis zu grinsen. ,,Hmm andererseits hättest du die ollen Dinger eh nicht gebraucht". Geschockt starrte sie ihn an. ,,Was"? ,,Ja ganz genau. Du hast mich richtig verstanden. Die ollen Dinger gehören wirklich in den Müll". ,,Louis...wieso sagst du..." und weiter kam sie nicht da er ihr eine Schachtel in die Hände drückte. ,,Was ist das"? Odette blinzelte ihre Tränen weg. ,,Ein kleines Geschenk für dich". Merante lächelte sie an. ,,Ich muss jetzt proben" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und lief dann lächelnd an ihr vorbei.  
Überrumpelt öffnete Odette die kleine Schachtel in ihren Händen. Zwei samt rote Spitzenschuhe lagen darin. Begeistert betrachtete sie das Schuhpaar. Jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen.

Das Ballett hatte begonnen. Der Saal war gefüllt mit tausenden von gut gelaunten Zuschauern. Der Direktor eilte umher und gab eine Anweisung nach der Anderen. Es durfte nichts schief gehen. Alles musste glatt laufen heute Abend. Odette dehnte sich mit den anderen Mädchen, aber ihr Puls wollte einfach nicht runter gehen. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, ob es an der Nervosität zum Auftritt lag oder an Louis Merante, der in seinem Bühnenoutfit übte . Nach einer Weile drehte die Brünette wieder den Kopf und erschrak beinahe über Cloé, die sie eindringlich beobachtete. ,,Na was ist das denn"? grinste die Blonde. ,,Was ist was"? Odette zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. ,,Dein Blick, die Spitzenschuhe, Merante"? sie spitzte die Lippen. ,,Ok, was läuft da zwischen euch"? ,,Was zwischen uns läu...bwa nein, nein. Nichts läuft da! Du verstehst das falsch"! Odette wank mit ihren Händen aber die Farbe auf ihren Wagen verriet etwas anderes. ,,Ja, ja. Rede dir das nur selber ein" erwiderte Cloé und stütze beim Dehnen ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. ,,Du hast doch selber zugegeben, dass du ihn magst vergessen"! Odette rollte die Augen ,,Das schon wieder"? ,,Du sagtest du warst eifersüchtig auf mich und im dem Fall heißt das, dass du ihn mehr als nur magst Odette. Ich bin keine Gefühlslegasthenikerin und blind bin ich auch nicht". Odette seufzte über ihre beste Freundin. ,,Na schön, dir kann man echt nichts vormachen. Ich mag ihn sehr". ,,Du liebst ihn" verbesserte Cloé besserwisserisch, woraufhin Odette die Augen rollte. ,,Ich lass dich mal in dem Glauben". Plötzlich wanderten Odettes Augen von Cloé über ihren blonden Lockigen Kopf hinüber und alle Wörter wurden stumpf und leise. Da stand er, in seinem Kostüm. Edel und stattlich. Stolz und elegant. Für Odette war dieser Junge Perfektion. Auch, wenn das bei Menschen gar nicht möglich war. ,,Hallo"? eine Hand wank vor Odettes Nase und sie blinzelte. ,,Wa..". ,,Hörst du mir überhaupt zu Odette"? Cloé zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. ,,Ich oh..ja" Odette räusperte sich. ,,Also ich sagte da war..." begann Cloé erneut den Satz, aber wenig später wanderte ihr Blick wieder hinüber zu Merante, der sich warm machte. ,,Ok Odette" meinte Cloé jetzt etwas lauter. ,,Was auch immer interessanter ist als deine Beste Freundin, hat zu warten, bis ich mit dir geredet habe". Odette winkelte ihre Lippen an, den Blick immer noch abgewandt. ,,Hm hm". ,,Ok. Schluss damit. Was zum..." Doch als sich Cloé umdrehte und Louis entdeckte begann sie verschmitzt zu schmunzeln. ,,Na schön Misses 'ich bin nicht ihn ihn verliebt'". Odette schnaufte empört ,,Ich bin nicht.." und mitten im Satz drehte Merante plötzlich den Kopf. ,,Ich...eh...ich bin nicht warm genug, muss mich dehnen. dehnen genau" und sie beugte sich hinunter zu ihrem Bein um dem Blick auszuweichen.

Ein Dong ertönte. Alle hoben ihre Köpfe. ,,Es ist soweit, Louis Part". Cloé sprang auf ihre Füße und zog Odette mit sich. ,,Na los geh zu ihm, schnell"! ,,Wa-" und schon hatte die Blonde Odette zu Metante geschubst, sodass sie kurz vor ihm zum stehen kam. ,,Odette"? Merante drehte überrascht den Kopf und musterte sie. ,,H-hey Louis..ich ähm". Wieder strich sich die Brünette eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. ,,Ich wollte dir nur sagen...". ,,Louis"! Madame La Rette sah zu ihm hinunter. ,,Es ist Zeit". ,,Ja Madame" erwiderte er und lächelte noch einmal zu Odette, die völlig überrumpelt blinzelte. ,,Louis warte ich..". ,,Na los raus mit dir auf die Bühne" scheuchte Madame La Rette und Merante sah entschuldigend über die Schulter. ,,Viel Glück"! rief Odette laut und Louis zwinkerte ihr schnell zu. Mit einem Grinsen, das breiter war als der Vollmond zog Odette ihre Hände an die Brust und sah ihm zu. Die Musik setzte ein und sie verlor sich in dem Geschehen.

Alle hinter der Bühne staunten. Louis Merante tanzte mit einer Leichtigkeit und Grazie, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Odette vergaß alles was um sie geschah. Dass sie bald auftreten würde und sogar ihre Nervosität. Als Louis als krönenden Abschluss mehr Umdrehungen schaffte als jemals jemand vor ihm, rastete das Publikum und alle hinter Bühne komplett aus. Odette sprang und jubelte. Euphorie strömte durch sie und gab ihr Kraft. Jetzt musste nur noch sie selber so einen phänomenalen Auftritt hinlegen. Endlich kam Louis wieder auf sie zu. Ihr freudiges Lächeln schwand, als sie sah, wie blass er plötzlich wurde. ,,Louis, ist alles ok? Du warst wirklich..." Odette unterbrach ihren Satz, als der junge Tänzer plötzlich seine Hand auf ihr Schulter legte. ,,Urgh" machte er ,,mir ist..." und schon beugte er sich in die Ecke um sich zu übergeben. Die anderen Mädchen begannen sofort zu quieken und vor Ekel. Cloé und Odette weiteten ihre Augen. ,,Oh weih, oh weih" Madame la Rette kam sofort an getakelt. Die Absätze ihrer Stöckelschuhe hallten. ,,Du meine Güte, Louis, ist alles in Ordnung"? Fragte die Tanzlehrerin. ,,Wie sie sehen ist er nicht in Ordnung" motzte Cloé, während Odette Louis den Rücken streichelte. ,,Hmn" Madame la Rette rümpfte die Nase ,,Putzfrau bitte"! Nach einer Weile richtete sich Merante wieder auf und schnaufte. Odette reichte ihm ein Tuch. ,,Danke dir" nuschelte er beschämt. ,,Odette" Madame la Rette klatschte in die Hände. ,,Regine tanzt gerade, ihr Auftritt ist gleich zu Ende. Mach dich bereit". ,,Ja Madame" Odette neigte den Kopf. ,,Du schaffst das schon Odette" meinte Louis noch leicht aus der Puste, aber er schaffte es zu lächeln. ,,Natürlich schafft sie das" erwiderte Cloé mit verschränkten Armen. ,,Wenn sie nicht so viele Umdrehungen extra macht. Mister Tanzmeister". Verlegen kratzte sich Louis den Nacken. Odette stand schon am Rand des Bühneneingangs und beobachtete Regine. Sie tanzte gut, aber ihr fehlte die Leidenschaft. Das Herzblut. So Jemand wie sie würde auch niemals mit Herz tanzen können. Odette wusste das. Das schwarze Kleid passte zu ihrer Persönlichkeit. Odette seufzte. Sie wollte ihre gute Laune nicht weiter herunter ziehen. ,,Du schaffst das Odette"! meinte Cloé, die mittlerweile neben ihr stand. ,,Danke" Odette lächelte. ,,Das wird der beste Abend meines Lebens. Bis jetzt". Cloé nickte. ,,Ja, rock die Bühne Odette". Regine verneigte sich und machte eine Show eines Abganges, die für den Geschmack der beiden Mädchen maßlos übertrieben war. Neben Odette stoppte die schwarzhaarige kurz. ,,Viel Spaß bei deinem Auftritt Schwanenprinzessin" raunte sie. ihr Ton war unheimlich ruhig und düster. Es jagte beiden einen Schauer über. Louis für seinen Teil, beobachtete Regine mit hoher Skepsis. Er mochte sie nicht und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wie sie mit Odette umging. ,,Odette" rief Madame la Rette ,,bist du bereit"? Odette nickte. ,,Warm genug"? Wieder nickte die Brünette. ,,Ok, dann viel Glück da draußen". Cloé hielt die gedrückten Daumen hoch und grinste breit. Merante war neben sie getreten und lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. ,,Viel Glück" riefen Beide und schon schritt Odette auf die Bühne.

Die Musik ertönte und Odette war sofort in ihrem Element. Die Musik floss durch sie und jede Bewegung war so leicht als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt. Als wäre sie eine Feder. Jeder Sprung von ihr war graziös und elegant. Alles war flüssig. Kein einziger Fehler. Alle, sowohl hinter der Bühne als auch im Publikum waren maßlos begeistert. Odette war erst sechzehn Jahre alt und trotzdem tanzte sie, als wäre sie schon eine professionelle Ballerina. Louis war Feuer und Flamme mit dem was er sah. Die Musik, der Tanz und vor allem der Tänzerin selbst. Cloé hingegen machte einem Goldfisch Konkurrenz.. Ihr Mund stand offen während ihre Augen immer größer wurden. Die Musik wurde immer schneller und lauter und dann setzte Odette zum Sprung an. Wie ein Reh so leichtfüßig und dann war es, als würde sie schweben.

In all dem bezaubernden Geschehen merkte kaum jemand den plötzlich merkwürdigen Geruch. Ein stickiger, beißender Geruch. ,,Cloé" flüsterte Louis etwas beunruhigt. ,,Riechst du das"? Cloé schnupperte kurz und dann fing sie an zu husten. ,,Ja, irgendwas...irgendwas brennt glaub ich". Und genauso schnell, wie die Beiden bemerkten, dass es nach Qualm stank, brach plötzlich ein Geschrei aus. Schwunghaft drehten Loius und Cloé ihre Köpfe zu der panischen Menge. Über ihnen brannte das Bühnendach. ,,Feuer"! wurde geschrien. Odette war gerade bei den letzten Umdrehungen, als die Musik abbrach. Das Publikum hatte ebenfalls angefangen zu schreien, als die lodernden Flammen auf die Vorränge übersprangen und in Sekunden zu einem hohem Brand wurden. Rauch dichter als Nebel stieg auf und Odette begann heftig zu husten. Ihre Sicht wurde versperrt und sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie stand. ,,Hilfe"! schrie sie erstickt und versuchte von der Bühne zu eilen. ,,Raus hier raus sofort! Die Bühne brennt! Schnell"! Eilend führte der Direktor die die Meisten Tänzer gemeinsam mit Madame la Rette hinaus. ,,Odette"! schrie Cloé panisch. ,,Odette, wo ist sie"? keifte Louis. ,,Ich weiß es nicht, sie ist noch nicht von der Bühne" jammerte Cloé verzweifelt. Alles ging so schnell. Zu schnell. Das Feuer wurde immer größer, je mehr Sekunden verstrichen. ,,Hilfe"! schrie Odette erneut ,,Ich kann nichts sehen"! der Rauch brannte in den Augen. Vor noch knappen fünf Minuten war alles in Ordnung und jetzt stand alles in Flammen. ,,Louis"! schrie Odette. ,,Hilfe"! und erneut hustete sie. ,,Odette"! schrie Merante zurück, als er ihre Stimme vernahm. ,,Louis"! Cloés Augen waren panisch aufgerissen. ,,Oh Gott Louis sie ist irgendwo da im Rauch". ,,Geh Hilfe holen, schnell" mahnte Louis und Cloé rannte los. ,,Odette wo bist du"? schrie Merante erneut, als er sich durch den Rauch kämpfte. ,,Louis, Hilfe"! Das war ihre Stimme. ,,Odette"! hustend wedelte er den Rauch vor sich weg. Es war heiß, sehr heiß und die Luft wurde knapper. ,,Er müsste sich beeilen, sonst würden beide an einer Rauchvergiftung sterben. Plötzlich krachte vor ihm ein Holzbalken hinunter und ein Schrei zerriss die Stille. ,,Odette"! jetzt rannte Louis zu dem Balken und was er sah zerschmetterte alles in ihm. Der dünne Balken war auf Odettes Hüfte gestürzt und jetzt war sie eingeklemmt. ,,Louis" Odette hob den Kopf. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. ,,Bleib ruhig"! Mit all seiner Kraft hob er den Balken hoch und warf hin zur Seite. ,,Ich kann nicht laufen Louis" weinte Odette. Ohne zu zögern packte Louis die verletzte Brünette, hob sie in seine Arme und rannte stolpernd los. Ihm selber wurde schwindelig. Binnen Sekunden hatte er den Ausgang erreicht, in dem schon die Feuerwehr auf ihn zu steuerten. Alles um ihn war verschwommen. Stimmen klangen stumpf und dröhnend. Er hatte nur Angst um Odette. Man sprach mit ihm und nahm ihm Odette aus den Armen. ,,Nein nicht"! rief er aber er wurde von Ärzten fest gehalten. Er wollte sie nicht los lassen, wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Nachdem die Sicht wieder etwas klarer wurde, konnte er erkennen, wie die Ärzte Odette auf eine Liege legten. Madame la Rette war in Hysterie ausgebrochen. Weitere Ärzte mussten sie beruhigen. Der Direktor sprach mit der Polizei. Was war überhaupt geschehen? Wie konnte ein Feuer so plötzlich ausbrechen? Zwischen den Wirren Chaos konnte Merante kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nur einen. Odette. Panisch sandte er ein Gebet. ,,Bitte lass sie leben"

Das einzige was Odette noch spürte waren Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Schmerzen. Alles brannte. Ihre Lunge, ihre Augen, ihr Hals. Ihr war fürchterlich heiß. Louis trug sie und sie hatte furchtbare Angst. Ihr Bewusstsein schwand immer mehr. Ihre Ohren fiepten und ihr war schwindelig. Würde sie sterben? Ihre Augen begannen zu flattern. In der Ferne konnte sie Silhouetten erkennen, die auf sie zu kamen. Es mussten Feuerwehrmänner sein und da waren Sirenen. Ein letztes Mal kämpfte sie wach zu bleiben, aber ihr Körper war zu schwach und der Schmerz zu stark. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und dann sank sie in die Bewusstlosigkeit.


	5. Kapitel 5 Was lange währt

Eine ganze Weile lang verharrte Odette mit ihrem Kopf auf Mérantes Schulter. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Gefühlen nachgegeben. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie durfte nicht. Nicht hier. Mérante war ein wichtiger Mann an dem Opernhaus und gut angesehen in der Gesellschaft. Er hatte sich seine Karriere aufgebaut und Odette wollte sie nicht zerstören. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie niemand mehr erkannte und sie ihre Beziehung zu dem Tanzlehrer geheim halten musste. Ein Jahr lang waren sie schon zusammen und dennoch kam sie sich albern vor. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl ihn in der Öffentlichkeit beim Nachnamen zu nennen und sobald sie sicher alleine waren, konnte sie ihn beim Vornamen nennen. Kurz nach Félicies Debüt waren sie zusammen gekommen. Noch wusste die junge Rothaarige nichts davon. Es würde Odette viel zu sehr verletzen, würde Louis ihretwegen böse Blicke erhalten. Die Brünette seufzte tief. ,,Was hast du"? erkundigte sich Louis sanft. Er hatte den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel sofort bemerkt und sah seine Freundin nun eindringlich an. ,,Wenn das einer erfährt..." begann Odette schließlich und drehte sich von ihm weg ,,Das mit uns..." sie schluckte schwer ,,Dann könnte das fatale Folgen haben für dich Louis". Er sah sie kurz überrascht an, lächelte dann aber. ,,Und du denkst wohl das wäre mir wichtiger"? Perplex wandte sich Odette wieder um ,,Wie meinst du..."? Liebevoll schob der Schwarzhaarige seine Freundin wieder zu sich ,,So wie ich es gesagt habe". ,,Ja aber.." setzte Odette an. ,,Nichts aber" brachte er sie zum Schweigen. ,,Regine ist fort und wird dir und Félicie nie wieder etwas antun. Du wurdest damals von Claire Le Haut adoptiert. Du hast nichts zu befürchten. Du müsstest nicht einmal mehr als Putzfrau arbeiten". Odette sah zur Seite. ,,Ich kann das nicht". ,,Warum nicht"? Mérante folgte ihrem Blick. ,,Es würde ihr das das Herz brechen, würde sie erfahren, dass ich es bin. Dass, dass ich so tief gesunken bin. Von Prima Ballerina zur Putzfrau". Louis Augen weiteten sich. ,,Odette, sie mich an" und er hob ihr Kinn. ,,All die siebzehn Jahre haben sich meine Gefühle für dich nicht verändert. Im Gegenteil. Ich könnte alles verlieren und es wäre mir egal. Dich zu verlieren allerdings..." Er kam ihr verdächtig nahe. ,,Ich dachte du erkennst mich nicht wieder" hastete Odette. ,,Ich habe dich sofort wiedererkannt" bemerkte er mit einem stolzen Schmunzeln. ,,Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand etwas gegen uns haben würde. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden". ,,Die Leute werden starren" erwiderte Odette. ,,Dann lass sie starren" konterte Mérante und sofort erinnerte sich Odette. ,,Felicie war auch eine Weise und schau was aus ihr geworden ist. Sie ist auf dem besten Weg in deine Fußstapfen zu treten. Wer urteilt nach ihrer Herkunft? Sie ist mutig, leidenschaftlich, selbstbewusst, ehrlich und liebenswert. So wie du". Über Odettes Lippen breitete sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln aus. ,,Also"? ,,Also"? Wiederholte Louis. ,,Was hast du jetzt vor"? erkundigte sich die Brünette. ,,Das erfährst du heute Abend"! Mérante drehte sich von Odette weg und schmunzelte über seine Schulter. Odette blinzelte irritiert ,,Louis...". ,,Ich hole dich heute Abend ab. Pünktlich um sieben Uhr" bestimmte ihr Freund und schritt voraus. ,,Louis jetzt warte mal" unterbrach ihn Odette. ,,Wie stellst du dir das vor? Was soll ich Felicie erzählen"? Louis drehte sich nochmal um. ,,Sag ihr du bist mit ihrem Geburtstagsgeschenk beschäftigt". Odette zog nun auch schmunzelnd die Lippen zur Seite, schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. ,,Also wirklich Louis, ich werde die Kleine nicht anlügen nur um mit dir auf ein Rondevouz zu gehen". Mérante hob eine Augenbraue und begann zu kichern ,,Oh wer sagte denn, dass es ein Rondevouz wird"? Nach der Aussage nahm Odettes Gesicht ein tiefes Rot an. ,,D-das meinte ich nicht so ...also ich dachte ..ich meinte..". ,,Aber wenn du es schon so erwähnst meine Liebe..." Louis machte wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu ,,Muss ich gestehen, dass das sogar zum größten Teil meine Absicht war". ,,Ok Don Juan, dann vertraue ich dir mal" Odette hob das Kinn und lief an ihrem Freund vorbei. ,,Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Ich sollte mich beeilen" sie zwinkerte. ,,Touché" grinste der Tanzlehrer und verließ dann selber die Oper.

Allmählich wurde es Abend. Odette war fertig mit dem Putzen und begab sich zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Ein wenig wunderte sich die Brünette doch. Sonst kam Felicié immer noch einmal um ihr zur helfen. In letzter Zeit aber verbrachte die junge Tänzerin viel mit ihren Freunden. Besonders viel allerdings mit Victor. Die Beiden standen sich nach wie vor sehr nahe. Man konnte sie nicht trennen. Wie Pech und Schwefel, nannte sie Louis. Auf Odettes vorsichtigen Fragen hin, ob Feliecé Victor denn mehr als nur mögen tat, wich ihr die Rothaarige jedes Mal geschickt aus. Wir sind nur beste Freunde, war dann die Antwort. ,,Odette"! riss sie eine bekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken. Sofort drehte die Brünette ihren Kopf. ,,Felicié" rief sie zurück. Die Rothaarige kam gerade den Gang entlang gerannt, direkt in Odettes Arme. ,,Wie war dein Tag"? erkundigte sich die Brünette mit einem lächeln. ,,Toll wie immer" antwortete Felicié. ,,Wie immer"? Odette lachte als sie die Tür zu ihren Zimmer öffnete. ,,Ja, naja, die machen alle ein riesen Geheimnis um Morgen" entgegnete Felicié und folgte Odette in den Raum. ,,Kann ich verstehen" erwiderte Odette während sie den Besen und den Putzeimer in ihre Ecke stellte. ,,Es ist ja auch dein Geburtstag". Felicié lächelte verlegen. ,,Bisher haben sich noch nie so viele Mühe gemacht. Ich meine Viktor...er ja. Er hat jedes Jahr etwas für mich. Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt". Odette lächelte über die Worte der jungen Tänzerin. ,,Nun, ich bin sicher, dieses Jahr wird es ein ganz besonderer Geburtstag". ,,Ehrlich"? Damit hatte Odette Feliciés Neugierde geweckt. ,,Oh nein" Odette hob eine Augenbraue ,,Ich kenne diesen Blick". Felicié biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie gerne wüsste sie was Odette vorhatte. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, drehte sich Odette zu den Schränken um, um das letzte Stück Brot und Aufschnitt hervor zu holen. Feliciés brennenden Blick konnte die Brünette förmlich auf ihrer Schulter spüren. ,,Hör auf mich so zu beobachten, ich verrate es dir nicht. Das ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk". Hob sie streng an. ,,Ich weiß ja" entgegnete Felicié kichernd und spielte mit ihren Fingern. ,,Also"? Odette legte das Brot auf einen Teller und gab es Felicié. ,,Danke" erwiderte sie. ,,Bitteschön" Odette setzte sich ebenfalls. ,,Isst du denn nichts"? hob die Rothaarige an. Odette blinzelte. ,,Nein, schon gut". Kurz sahen sich beide an, bis Odette den Blick abwandte. Tatsächlich arbeitete sie in letzter Zeit härter als sonst. Aß kaum etwas um Geld zu sparen und schlief noch weniger als sonst. Alles nur um Felicié das Kleid zu schenken, dass sie in einer Boutique gesehen hatte. Ein schönes kurzes Kleid, dass ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Es war himmelblau mit weiser Spitze. Es war wie gemacht für Felicié. Odette erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie sie mit ihr in der Stadt unterwegs war. Sie kamen gerade vom Markt, da war Felicié plötzlich an einem Schaufenster kleben geblieben. Die Augen geweitet, starrte sie auf das Kleid. ,,Felicié"? rief sie Odette, aber die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Tänzerin war völlig auf das Kleid gerichtet. ,,Odette schau mal" hauchte sie ,,Ist es nicht traumhaft"? Odette, die neben sie getreten war, lächelte und schaute nun auch in das Schaufenster. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich allerdings, als sie den Preis sah. Viel zu hoch für sie. Dafür müsste sie Überstunden machen. Als sie Felicié so sah, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie liebte das kleine Mädchen wie eine Tochter und außerdem hatte sie kein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Deshalb nahm Odette all die Arbeit auf sich und kaufte Felicié das Kleid.

Felicié aß ohne sich zu beschweren. Im Waisenhaus hatte es auch nichts sonderlich Besseres gegeben. Nicht nur da die junge Tänzerin es gewohnt war kein Festmahl serviert zu bekommen. Sie gab sich auch zufrieden, denn sie wusste wie hart Odette arbeitete. Nach dem Essen machte sich Felicié schnell Bett fertig, huschte unter die Decke und wartete. Odette setzte sich auf den Bettrand neben sie. ,,Freust du dich auf Morgen"? erkundigte sie sich. Felicié grinste ,,Ja, ich habe ja dich und Victor, Camille, Nora, Dora und Rudi". Odette lächelte und strich Felicié liebevoll über die Wange. Auf die Geste hin, richtete sich die Rothaarige auf ihre Knie und umarmte Odette. Sofort erwiderte sie die Umarmung und drückte die Kleine noch enger an sich. ,,Ich habe dich so lieb" flüsterte Felicié. ,,Oh" machte Odette ergriffen und vergrub ihre Nase in Feliciés Haaren. ,,Ich dich auch". Zwischen den Beiden war eine tiefe Verbindung entstanden. Odette war jeden Tag dankbar die Kleine zu haben. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen ohne sie zu sein. Sie wartete noch, bis Felicié eingeschlafen war und stand dann vorsichtig auf. Liebevoll zog sie die Decke bis zu dem Kinn der Rothaarigen hoch, gab ihr einen Kuss, strich ihr über die Stirn und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Sieben. Sie seufzte. So wie sie Louis kannte, würde er mehr als nur pünktlich erscheinen. Eilig schaute sich Odette noch einmal im Spiegel an. Wirklich gefallen tat sie sich nicht. Sie hatte abgenommen. Teilweise fragte sich die Brünette, was Louis überhaupt an ihr fand. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Odette aus ihren Gedanken. Auf Stichwort begann ihr Puls höher zu schlagen. Seufzend strich sie sich den Rock glatt und öffnete dem Tanzlehrer. ,,Bon soir mon Cher". Meranté neigte den Kopf. Überrumpelt blinzelte die Brünette. ,,Guten Abend Louis". ,,Felicié"? erkundigte er sich. ,,Sie schläft" entgegnete Odette knapp. ,,Gehen wir". So leise wie möglich schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Eine Weile schwiegen Beide, bis sie etwas von der Tür entfernt waren. Meranté beobachtet Odette, ihm war sofort aufgefallen, dass sie etwas bedrückte. ,,Odette"? er wartete, da sie beschämt den Blick zur Seite gewandt hatte. ,,Tut mir leid, dass du mich so ansehen musst". Louis hob eine Augenbraue ,,Was meinst du"? ,,Sieh mich doch an Louis" Odette drehte sich zu ihm ,,Ich sehe furchtbar aus im Gegensatz zu dir". ,,Pardon"? Meranté stutzte. ,,Sei bitte ehrlich zu mir" sie sah erneut zur Seite, da packte sie der Tanzlehrer an den Schultern und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. ,,Hör mir zu Odette" sein Tonfall war streng. Überrascht weitete Odette ihre Augen. ,,Ich will, dass du nie wieder, und damit meine ich, NIE WIEDER, so etwas über dich sagst. Du bist so viel mehr als nur das Äußere Odette. Weißt du denn immer noch nicht wie sehr ich für dich empfinde? Ich kenne deine derzeitige Lage. Denkst du das beeinflusst mich? Habe ich mich jemals anders verhalten"? Die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen. Liebevoll hob Louis eine Hand an ihre Wange um sie zu trösten, da fing sie an zu weinen. Sofort nahm der Tanzlehrer seine Freundin in die Arme. Wie lange hatte sie ihre Gefühle in sich gefressen? Wie lange hatte sie sie runter geschluckt und verdrängt? Es war höchste Zeit, dass Odette los ließ. All den Schmerz, all die Zweifel. Nach einer Weile fing sich die Brünette wieder. ,,Danke" schniefte sie und strich sich mit dem Daumengelenk die Tränen weg. ,,Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Mon Cher". bekräftige Meranté. Odette formte ein Lächeln und zusammen verließen sie die Oper.

Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel geworden. Die Straßenlampen waren angegangen. Es war Frühling und noch etwas kühl in der Nacht. ,,Wo gehen wir hin"? Erkundigte sich Odette. ,,Lass dich überraschen" entgegnete Louis, woraufhin Odette schmunzelnd die Augen rollte. Eine Weile lang liefen sie, bis sie vor einem Restaurant stehen blieben. ,,Belmonte" laß Odette den Namen des Restaurants. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Angst überkam sie, als die Erinnerungen ihr Gedächtnis fluteten. Cloés Vater hatte damals in dem Restaurant von Claire le Haut gearbeitet. Hatte er sich nun selbstständig gemacht oder war es Zufall? Odette hatte Cloé seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Damals nach dem Unfall, musste Cloé gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern nach Amerika. Regine le Haut hatte später das Restaurant ihrer Mutter übernommen. Nachdem sie ins Gefängnis kam, ging die Führung an denn Mann von Richard Le Hauts Schwester. Diane.

,,Ist das etwa.." begann Odette. ,,Ja ist es" bestätigte Louis. ,,Ich kann da nicht rein" fiepte Odette ,,Was wenn Cloé da drin ist. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sieht". Liebevoll legte Louis seinen Arm um Odette. ,,Keine Sorge, Cloé ist im Moment nicht da. Du wirst sie treffen, wenn du dazu bereit bist". Kurz sah Odette Louis an, nickte schließlich und folgte ihm in das Restaurant. Odette staunte, das Restaurant war edel und hochwertig. Sie freute sich für Cloé und ihre Familie. Zusammen suchten sich Odette und Louis einen Platz in der Ecke. Bevor Odette auch nur den Stuhl berühren konnte, hatte Louis ihn schon für sie zurück geschoben. ,,Bitte" er lächelte sie an. Odette erwiderte die Geste dankend und setzte sich. Louis nahm Odettes Poncho und seinen Mantel und hing sie an den Kleiderständer. ,,Gefällt es dir"? Erkundigte er sich, nachdem er sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte. ,,Sehr" entgegnete Odette glücklich ,,Es ist nur.." ihr Lächeln schwand etwas. Louis sah sie fragend an. ,,Das ist so ein edles Restaurant und ich...Schau doch wie ich gekleidet bin". Liebevoll reichte Louis seine Hände über den Tisch um ihre zu fassen. ,,Wenn Jemand etwas an deiner Kleidung auszusetzen hat, soll er sich an mich wenden. Ich denke, aber, dass in diesem Restaurant keiner so unhöflich wäre". Odette lächelte wieder. ,,Also" hob Louis an ,,Was möchtest du essen? Du kannst bestellen was immer du magst". ,,Hmm" neugierig nahm Odette die Speisekarte. Wie lange war es her, dass sie so reichlich essen konnte? Kurz wanderten ihre Augen über den Rand der Karte. Louis sah sie direkt an. Überrascht über den intensiven Blickkontakt, errötete Odette. Wie gut, das die Karte das meiste von ihrem Gesicht verbarg.

Nach einer Weile, hatten beide bestellt und begannen zu essen. ,,Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll Louis" fing Odette an ,,Für Alles". ,,Hey" entgegnete Louis sanft ,,Alles wird gut werden. Vertraust du mir"? Verblüfft hob Odette ihren Blick zu ihrem Freund. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war weich und gefühlvoll. In seinen Augen jedoch, lag ein geheimnisvoller Schimmer. ,,Du hast mehr vor als nur Essen in einem schicken Restaurant hab ich recht"? Erkundigte sich Odette und Louis begann ertappt zu schmunzeln. ,,Erwischt" erwiderte er. Odette kicherte amüsiert. Sie genoss es seit Langem wieder so ausgelassen mit Louis zu sprechen. Sie unterhielten sich über viele Dinge. Über vergangene Erinnerungen und schließlich über Felicies Geburtstag.

,,Und deswegen habe ich härter gearbeitet.." erklärte Odette seufzend. ,,Das dachte ich mir" gab Louis zu ,,Du hättest doch zu mit kommen können" er strich über ihre Hand. ,,Ich weiß" murmelte Odette ,,aber es war mir unangenehm". ,,Dir muss überhaupt nichts unangenehm sein. Nicht bei mir. Du weißt, ich würde alles für dich tun". Odettes Herz schlug einen Takt höher, als sie die Worte vernahm. ,,Louis.." sie sah zur Seite. ,,Lass uns draußen weiter reden" entschied Louis, stand auf, zahlte und half Odette mit ihrem Poncho.

Gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung Eifelturm. Odette hatte ihren Arm unter Louis seinen eingeharkt. ,,Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht" fing die Brünette ihren alten Satz wieder auf. ,,Wieso Louis? Wieso mich? Ich bin dünn, arm, ich kann kaum laufen". Louis stoppte abrupt und drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um. ,,Weil ich dich liebe Odette"! entgegnete er standhaft ,,Ich liebe dich" wiederholte er und nahm abermals ihre Hände in seine. ,,Sagt dir das denn gar nichts? Ich lege kein Wert auf all diese Dinge. Ich liebe dich für den Menschen der du bist. Das habe ich schon immer getan". Völlig ergriffen, starrte Odette ihn an, Tränen in den Augen. ,,Es war nicht der Tanz oder dein Talent, in das ich mich verleibt habe sondern du. Du ganz alleine. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde aufhören dich zu lieben, nur weil du nicht mehr tanzt? Nicht mehr richtig laufen kannst? Oder etwas an Gewicht verloren hast"? Odette schluckte. ,,Odette" Louis holte Luft ,,Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Ich wünschte ich hätte es dir damals gesagt". Odette blinzelte. Unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen hörte sie ihm zu, während Tränen über ihre Wange rollten. Das wollte er also damals sagen? ,,Was passiert ist tut mir so unfassbar leid. Ich wünschte ich hätte für dich da sein können". ,,Du bist jetzt da" hauchte Odette und er schloss seinen Mund zu einem dankbaren Lächeln. ,,Ja" entgegnete er ,,Und ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen". Schluchzend drückte Odette sich in seine Arme. All die Ängste die sie hatte, verfolgen. Wie konnte sie nur so ignorant sein? Sie wusste doch wie Louis empfand. Jetzt fand sie es beinahe zum Lachen. Siebzehn Jahre lang liebten sie sich. Und siebzehn Jahre, hatten sie gebraucht um zusammen zu kommen. Tief ausatmend, löste sich Odette von ihrem Freund und sah zum Eiffelturm rauf. ,,Übermorgen ist Felicies Geburtstag" bemerkte Odette nach einer Weile. ,,Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon ein Jahr her ist". Beide lächelten bei den Erinnerungen. ,,Sie bedeutet dir viel, habe ich recht"? Louis sah sie wissend an. ,,Oh ja" bestätigte Odette ,,Sie ist wie eine Tochter. Fehlt bloß..." sie brach ab. ,,Ein Vater"? Ergänzte Louis den Satz. Überrumpelt blinzelte Odette ihren Freund an ,,Louis was...". Und eben hatte Odette noch geglaubt, es könnte sie nicht noch mehr überraschen, da ging Merante tatsächlich vor ihr auf die Knie. Fassungslos öffnete Odette ihren Mund und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Alles in ihr verkrampfte sich für diesen Moment. Passierte das gerade wirklich? War sie wach, oder träumte sie?

,,Odette" begann er, während er eine kleine Box aus seiner Manteltasche hervor holte. ,,Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mich zu deinem Mann zu nehmen"? Immer noch starr vor Schock, starrte Odette den schwarzhaarigen Tanzlehrer vor sich an. Die Hände an ihre Brust gezogen, blinzelte sie. Vorsichtig öffnete Louis das kleine Kästchen und präsentierte einen goldenen Ring. Zwei winzige Schwäne trafen sich und und trugen einen Diamanten in der Mitte. Für ein paar Sekunden, glaubte Odette bewusstlos zu werden, aber sie blieb bei sich. ,,willst du mich heiraten"? Wiederholte Merante seine Frage. Nach Luft schnappend, blinzelte Odette ihre Tränen fort. Ihre Lippen zitterten, doch endlich riss sie sich aus ihrer Schockstarre um völlig aufgelöst zu nicken. ,,Natürlich will ich"! Und fiel ihrem Freund geradewegs in die Arme. Freudig und überglücklich, schloss Merante seine Arme um Odette. Er hatte nicht gezweifelt, dass sie, Ja, sagen würde, aber dennoch hatte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Anflug von Nervosität gespürt. Lächelnd sah er sie an. ,,Wenn ich bitten darf"? Immer noch weinend, hielt Odette ihm ihre Hand hin, sodass er den Ring über ihren Finger schieben konnte. Begeistert betrachtete Odette das Schmuckstück. ,,Oh Louis, der ist wundervoll" hauchte sie. ,,Ich bin froh, dass er dir gefällt". Über den Fakt, war Merante erleichterter als er sich anmerken ließ. ,,Und die Schwäne" sie kicherte leise ,,Ich hätte auch, Ja, gesagt, hättest du mir einen Holzring gegeben". Louis rollte mit den Augen und zog seine frisch Verlobte an sich. ,,Und ohne Ring"? Die Frage überhörte Odette mit Absicht und legte stattdessen ihre Lippen auf seine. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Louis den Kuss.

,,Waren das die Feinheiten, von denen du gesprochen hattest"? Erkundigte sich Odette nachdem sie sich von einander gelöst hatten. ,,Nicht ganz" gab Merante zu. ,,Nicht ganz"? Odette hob ihre Augenbrauen ,,Was kommt als Nächstes? Mehr als das hier, wird es mich nicht mehr überraschen". ,,Es hat etwas mit Felicie zu tun" bekräftige Merante. ,,Louis"? Odette beobachtete ihren Verlobten skeptisch. ,,Ich habe dir versprochen dir und Felicie das Leben zu geben, dass ihr verdient". ,,Das hast du aber.." Odette hob die Hand an ihren Mund, als Louis eine Rolle Papier hervorholte. ,,Was ist das"? Fragte Odette. ,,Mach es auf" forderte Merante liebevoll. Kurz verstummte Odette, als sie konzentriert auf das Papier sah um es zu lesen. Wenige Sekunden später hob sie den Kopf mit nicht weniger Schock geweiteten Augen. ,,Aber das ist ja...". Louis schmunzelte nur. ,,Adoptionspapiere" stellte Odette atemlos fest. ,,Richtig" entgegnete Louis ,,Wenn du das möchtest" fügte er noch hinzu. ,,Louis"! Und sie fiel ihm erneut um den Hals. Hätte ihre Hüfte es zugelassen, wäre sie gesprungen. ,,Meinst du das ernst"? Er lächelte immer noch. ,,Wir wären dann eine richtige Familie". Tief ausatment, sah Odette ein weiteres Mal auf die Papiere ,,Glaubst du Felicie ist damit einverstanden"? Louis legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter ,,Wieso sollte sie es nicht sein? Sie sieht in dir genauso eine Mutter, wie du eine Tochter in ihr". ,,Und du, ich meine wir? Das mit uns...". ,,Felicie ist ein cleveres Mädchen" hob Louis an ,,Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dürfte sie es schon längst heraus gefunden haben".

 **Flashback - Felicie POV**

Lächelnd schloss Felicie ihre Augen. Sie war so glücklich wie noch nie. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie erinnerte sich an das vergangene Jahr, welches ihr komplettes Leben verändert hatte. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass die Flucht von ihr und Viktor, zu dem Leben führen würde, welches sie jetzt hatte. Dass Camille le Haut ihre beste Freundin werden würde und Odette eine Mutter. So sehr Felicie auch versuchte einzuschlafen, die Vorfreude hielt sie wach. Aufstehen konnte sie nicht mehr, also lauschte sie einfach nur, wie Odette vom Bettrand aufstand, ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte und dann über ihren Kopf strich. Felicie kannte diese Art von Zärtlichkeit nicht. Im Waisenhaus hatte man ihr keine Gutenachtgeschichten erzählt. Kein Schlaflied gesungen und schon gar nicht hatte man ihr einen Gute-Nacht-kuss gegeben. Dies waren Dinge, die eine Mutter tat. Odette selber ertappte sich dabei, immer wieder aufs Neue, überrascht zu sein, wie gut sie die Mutterrolle einnahm. Felicie öffnete ihre Augen einen winzigen Spalt. Odette hatte ihre Arbeitsschürze ausgezogen und stand nun vor dem Spiegel. Felicie hörte sie seufzen. Die junge Rothaarige hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass Odette etwas belasten musste. Sie arbeitete mehr. Plötzlich klopfte es leise. Instinktiv zog Felicie die Decke höher an die Nase, um nicht ertappt zu werden. Sie hörte, wie Odette die Tür öffnete. ,,Bon soir mon Cher"! Hauchte eine Stimme die Felicie nur zu gut kannte. Merante? Jetzt war die Neugierde in der jungen Tänzerin erst recht geweckt. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen um zu der Tür zu spähen. Tatsächlich, da stand ihr Tanzlehrer Louis Merante. Ein breites Lächeln huschte über Felicies Lippen. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, wovon Camille sprach. Es hatte ihr einfach Spaß gemacht, ihre Freundin ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken. In Wahrheit, war Felicie sogar die Erste gewesen, die bemerkt hatte, dass Odette und Merante starke Gefühle für einander haben mussten. Umso glücklicher war sie nun, dass die Beiden Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Felicie freute sich ebenso wenn Odette glücklich war. Nach der Zeit mit Regine hatte sie es mehr als nur verdient. Odette hatte Felicie nie von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt, aber es interessierte sie unheimlich.

,,Guten Abend Louis". Hörte Felicie Odette antworten. Ihre Stimme war leise und zurückhaltend. ,,Felicié"? Hörte sie Merante ihren Namen sprechen. Gerade rechtzeitig, schloss Felicie wieder ihre Augen, als die beiden Erwachsenen in ihre Richtung sahen. ,,Sie schläft" kam die Antwort von Odette. Puh! Dachte sich Felicie innerlich. ,,Gehen wir" vernahm sie noch Metante sagen und dann schloss sich die Tür. Sofort riss Felicie wieder die Augen auf, richtete sich etwas auf im Bett und spähte zur Tür. Odette war fort. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter und sie kicherte. ,,Ich glaubs nicht" sie biss sie auf die Unterlippe ,,Odette und Merante. Ich wusste es"! Schnell eilte die Rothaarige an das Fenster, um hinunter auf die Straße zu sehen. Wenig später sah sie tatsächlich Odette und ihren Tanzlehrer die Straße hoch laufend. Interessiert, beobachtete Felicie die Beiden. Plötzlich blieben sie stehen. ,,Hhm"? Felicie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso blieben sie stehen? Es schien als würden sie miteinander reden. Plötzliche nahm Merante Odette in den Arm. ,,Man, ich würde jetzt echt gerne Mäuschen spielen"! Bemerkte Felicie zu sich selbst. Im selben Moment, dachte sie daran, wie Camille wohl ausflippen würde, würde sie wissen, dass Felicie schon lange vor ihr wusste, dass Odette und Merante zusammen waren. Noch eine Weile sah die junge Tänzerin aus dem Fenster, bis Merante und Odette nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Gähnend, drehte sich Felicie um und schlurfte zu ihrem Bett zurück. Jetzt war sie doch müde geworden. Erschöpft kroch sie unter die Bettdecke, rutschte ein paar mal umher bis sie in einer für sie gemütlichen Position lag und schloss dann die Augen. Während sie sich noch fragte, was Odette und Merante nun taten und was für Geschenke sie wohl übermorgen bekommen würde, bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie sie langsam aber sicher in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf fiel.


End file.
